


Hints Of A Future Untold

by LiliFayre



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Blackmail, M/M, Mental Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliFayre/pseuds/LiliFayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an intentional accident, Mike finds himself in a strange situation, where he has to make an important decision. Harvey just wants Mike to wake up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackmail's Result

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a nice short one. Maybe three or four chapters at most. Nope, not a chance. It's huge now, and nearly done... I think I'll miss it when it's gone...

All of Mike's problems lately centered around one person, Kyle. He didn't remember ever dealing with the man before the fiasco of the mock trial, but it was plain that the other man had a grudge against him. Usually, Mike was able to avoid or ignore the other associate, but Kyle continued, usually alone but occasionally with Gregory or Seth adding their own barbs. Then Kyle dropped a bomb that Mike couldn't ignore.

Mike found the note haphazardly tucked into his desk drawer Monday morning. He dropped his things, rolling his eyes, sure it was another prank or jab, but when he unfolded it, he dropped into his chair staring at it blankly.

 _'Ross. I've done my homework, and I know exactly what it costs you to keep your poor old grandmother in her nice comfy nursing home. Very admirable, but I know people, Ross. People you only wish that you knew. People that can guarantee that she is removed from her nice plushy room and put in the worst old folks home in Harlem. Oh, I doubt that you will believe me based on just that, but know, Ross, that my uncle is in charge of the Board of Examiners. You know them, don't you? The people that decide which public home will give the patient the best care. He can also pull anyone from a home based on his say so. Now, as long as you do exactly what I want, your grandmother will stay right where she is. It won't matter if you tell anyone, they won't be able to keep her there. So think about it, Ross, and let me know what you decide, because I'm having lunch with my uncle today. Kyle'_

There was only one thing that Mike was willing to sacrifice everything for, and that was the people that he cared for. He didn't have to think, he knew his answer. He would do anything for his grandmother, the one person that was always on his side.

* * *

Harvey knew that something was wrong with Mike. The kid had been on edge for over a week, jumpy and dodgy to the point that even Harvey was having trouble pinning him down. Normally, he would have just cornered Mike and demand an explanation, but he had already tried that. The only thing he had gotten out of Mike was a slightly nervous expression and a lot of muttering that made no sense. He even tried threats, something he hadn't had to resort to for months now, but Mike just accepted them. So, Harvey decided to adopt the wait-and-watch tactic, reasoning that eventually he would figure out what the problem was. He shouldn't be as concerned with it, as it had caused no problems with Mike's work, if anything the kid was going above and beyond his usual superhuman standards. Normally, Mike did the work of two associates but his workload seemed to have doubled in the last few days. Harvey had checked with the other partners and no one, not even Louis, had given Mike the extra work.

The extra work had started at the beginning of last week, that hadn't bothered Harvey, because Mike hadn't said a word about it and the younger man tended to be very vocal depending on the giver. It wasn't until Thursday that Mike started jumping at little things, and started avoiding people, namely Harvey, Donna, and Rachel. By Saturday, Rachel and Donna had a long discussion about it, and Harvey listened in over the always on intercom. That was when he decided to go straight to the source and ask Mike.

It was Friday, now and Harvey had stayed much later than usual finishing up papers for a case that was due in court Monday. He called for Ray and went down to wait for him, looking forward to spending his evening sipping scotch and watching the Yankee game. But when he exited the building, he noticed a familiar bike still sitting at the rack. He knew that Mike should have already left for the day, so there was no reason for his bike to still be there. Before Harvey could actually remember the last time he saw Mike that day, he spotted him, with another associate, standing near the street. Considering that Donna had repeatedly told him that Mike didn't get along with any of the other associates, the sight confused him. Mike was holding his hands up, in the universal placating gesture, but whatever he was saying didn't seem to make the other man... Keith? Karl.. no Kyle, very happy. Naturally, the only person other than him that was allowed to bully his associate was Donna so Harvey decided to remind Kyle of that fact.

* * *

Mike didn't have any idea what he had done to make Kyle mad enough to drag him away from his bike and start yelling. Most of it didn't even make any sense, something about a typo on one of the papers Mike had done for Kyle the day before. He honestly couldn't remember, he had barely slept at all in the last week, mostly due to the dramatic increase in his workload, which now consisted of Harvey, Louis and all of Kyle's papers, but was also due to the fact that Kyle had punched him in the stomach, so hard last Thursday, for getting behind, that Mike couldn't get comfortable.

Finally, Kyle had stopped, glaring at Mike, before spitting out a few more threats about his grandmother's care. Mike dropped his hands and nodded, knowing that in the end he would always choose her over himself. He could handle it after all. Then he saw Harvey, casually walking toward them. He opened his mouth, why, he wasn't sure, when Kyle pushed him as hard as he could. Mike was skinny, but he could take care of himself. Long periods of time with Trevor had made sure of that. But, Mike hadn't been prepared and Kyle, although shorter, was stronger and Mike was forced backward several steps. There was a shout, a loud screech, and he was vaguely aware of a sharp pain before everything went black.

* * *

Harvey saw the whole thing. He had never believed people when they said that their car accidents seemed to happen in slow motion. But he believed now. He watched as Mike noticed him, an odd emotion in his eyes. He saw Kyle shove Mike backward with enough force to nearly knock the kid over, sending him into the street. He was still too far away to do anything other than shout Mike's name, and break into a run as a car slammed on it's breaks. Mike hadn't regained his balance before the car hit him, dead on, and vaulted the kid backward. He was still two running steps away when Kyle bolted, shoving through all the people that stopped to stare. Harvey watched as Mike hit the concrete hard, bouncing a bit as he slid further away and striking his head on one of the parked cars on the side of the street. Then everything seemed to speed back up and he was kneeling next to the unconscious man, repeating his name over and over, trying to see exactly how bad Mike's injuries were.

Harvey was a man that prided himself on his control. It was what made him such a good lawyer, and kept him out of additional trouble. His control was what made him pretend not to care because then people couldn't use it against him. Control helped him, some, to keep Mike at a distance, pretend that the kid was just an associate, nothing more, kept him from admitting exactly what he felt for the kid every time Mike called him on something or did something brilliant. Control was the only thing keeping him from loosing what was left of his lunch at the injuries. Mike's left arm was broken, there was no doubt of that, due to the odd angle that it was laying at and the torn skin from where the bone had sliced it open, but Harvey couldn't tell if anything else was. There was a horrible scrape that tore through Mike's pant leg and was bleeding slightly. But what worried Harvey the most was where Mike's head hit the parked car. There was little visible damage, except for a rapidly growing welt and a slowly developing bruise. Fighting down panic, Harvey shouted for someone to call 911, continuing to try and wake Mike up.


	2. The Hallway Of Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh. It's so hard to upload from a phone to begin with but it's extra sucky today.

When Mike was able to force his eyes open, an action that took far more effort than it should, he wasn't outside the firm anymore. He was laying on his back on carpet but it wasn't anywhere familiar. His normally impeccable mind failing him, he couldn't remember how he got there. Mike forced himself to move, abet sluggishly. Immediately, he put a hand to his head, which throbbed, painfully, and blearily looked around. He was on the floor in the middle of a gray hallway filled with closed doors. He put his left hand on the carpet to steady himself and hissed at the resulting pain, jerking it away from the ground and cradling it carefully. As far as he could tell, there wasn't anything wrong with him, but it hurt to move his left arm even slightly. Using the other arm, he turned looking behind him to see more closed doors and a small window that was at the very end of the hallway.

He shook his head twice, trying to clear his muddled thoughts, and tried to stand, wincing at the dull ache in his legs and the pain in his stomach. It took every ounce of energy he had to get to his feet, leaning on the wall for support, trying to understand exactly what he was doing there. Pushing away from the wall, Mike grew dizzy and was again becoming close personal friends with the carpet. The impact had jarred his arm again, and Mike decided that it would be best to stay still before trying to explore again. The thought had barely passed before his eyes slipped closed, and he knew no more.

* * *

Harvey had spent the last ten minutes alternating between cursing at the ambulance for taking so long and borderline begging for Mike to open his eyes. He could hear the sirens in the distance, relief washing over him in a giant wave. He glanced behind him, Ray, after he had arrived, was indispensable at keeping the curious away. Mike made an odd noise, which had Harvey spinning back to look at him. The kid's eyes were slightly open, glazed and filled with pain, but open.

"Mike! Can you hear me?" Harvey knew that he was doing a very poor job of hiding his panic, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Mike's mouth moved but Harvey couldn't hear over the noise of the ambulance that had finally arrived. "What?" Harvey leaned closer until his ear was almost touching Mike's mouth.

"...oor... whe... am..." Mike's eyes slid closed again, and Harvey was ushered out of the way as the paramedics quickly took control, moving with an efficiency that impressed him. He stayed close though, unwilling to let Mike out of his sight just yet, ignoring the policeman that approached, trying to ask him question.

* * *

Mike blinked, staring up at the same gray ceiling. He shook his head, trying to understand the jumbled images of flashing lights and Harvey's worried face. He blinked a few more times, before they faded, leaving Mike even more confused than he had been. He moved slowly, managing to get to his feet and stay there, his pains fading now. When he was confident that he wouldn't fall over again, Mike tried to figure out exactly where he was. It was a wide hall, so Mike reasoned that he wasn't in his neighborhood, all those buildings had narrow ones. The doors, while wooden, were darker than the smoke color of the walls, more like the burned ash of a cigar. Carefully, Mike tried to open the closest door, finding it to be locked tight. He looked left then right, counting the doors, coming up with twenty. What hallway had that many doors? Mike walked toward the end of the hallway, toward the only window hoping that he could tell where he was based on the view of the city outside.

Mike was disappointed when he reached the window, which took way longer than it should have, his legs felt a bit stiff, and the window showed him nothing but vague outlines smothered in billowy clouds. He was starting to feel frustrated. Here he was, in a strange hallway, somewhere, and he had no idea how he got there, or why he had hurt so badly before. Dropping his head into his hands, he swayed slightly, hearing an odd beeping sound mixed with a hazy image of unfamiliar faces, voices that he can't understand. He shook his head again, leaning against the wall, trying to make sense of it all.

He remembered work, all the papers and what they said. He remembers why he had been doing so much extra, hands clenching in frustration, knowing that when he got out of here, he would continue to do whatever he had to for his grandmother. He remembered that he had almost told Harvey about it. He idly wondered what would have happened if he had. Would Harvey have believed him, or would he have called Mike a puppy again, in that mocking tone that the older man seemed so fond of. Mike wanted to believe that his mentor would have believed him. He remembered when Harvey had cornered him in the break room and demanded that Mike explain what was wrong with him. His tone hadn't been mocking then, it had been... concerned? He wasn't sure, his head still throbbed. Mike sighed, the sound breaking the stillness of the hallway. He closed his eyes, hoping that would help with the pounding but opened them again immediately, a vision of bright lights and loud hurried voices adding to the pain in his head.

He stilled, counting backward from ten, slowly and with a shaky breath between each number. It took three times but eventually Mike felt more in control, and he pushed away from the wall, determined to get out of the hallway. He was sure that all he needed was to go back to his apartment and sleep, then he would feel fine and he could go back to work. Part of him, the old him as Mike called it, swore that he needed a break, and that work was really last on the list of needs, but he shoved that thought far away. It was getting easier for Mike to resist his old habits, mostly because there wasn't much room for them with all of Harvey Specter's Personal-Rules-Of-Life which Mike was expected to know without being told and to follow at all times or else. Mike was pretty sure that he had a bigger imagination than Harvey did, but the 'or else' threat still bothered him because Harvey had Donna, and Donna was creative without even trying.

Frowning at his wandering thoughts, Mike focused on the doors. Surely, he came through one of them so rationally, it was impossible for them all to be locked. Pleased that he was finally thinking normally again, Mike decided to start at the window and move down checking all the doors until he found one that opened. Mike tried three doors before making the mistake of trying to open the fourth with his left hand, pain shooting up his arm. He made a noise( a small noise, not a scream, those were unmanly) and jerked his hand away with almost enough force to knock himself over. Doubling over, Mike leaned his full weight on the door in front of him, which moved easily, causing him to overbalance and tumble through the doorway. He laid there blankly, staring up at the dark ceiling, too dizzy to stand up, even when the door swung closed, leaving him in complete darkness.

* * *

Harvey ground his teeth in frustration, a habit that he had never been able to break. The paramedics had allowed him to ride in the ambulance with Mike, but the kid hadn't so much as twitched. When they arrived at the hospital the doctors had immediately taken Mike into surgery, leaving Harvey standing in the waiting room, with far too much free time on his hands. He spent several minutes pacing the room before pulling his phone out, toying with it briefly. He presses a few buttons absently, putting it to his ear, praying that his call was answered.

"If this isn't extremely important, I am hanging up and you will regret it." The threat actually made Harvey feel more normal.

"Donna.."

"What's the matter?" The tone was completely different now, more worried. "Harvey?"

"Donna, I'm at the hospital near the firm." Harvey was proud that his voice was steady, if much lower than normal.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He heard noises on the other end of the line.

"I'm fine... It's Mike. He was hit by a car." Harvey's voice grew dark, hostile, and Donna, picked up on it immediately.

"I'll be right there. You can tell me what happened then." Her cool, efficient voice helped Harvey reign in his anger. There wasn't anything he could do until he knew exactly how bad Mike was, but he hated staying still when something could be done.

He thanked Donna and disconnected the call, fingers ready to call Jessica when a loud scream reverberated through the room. Every head turned toward the doors that separated the surgical ward from the rest of the hospital. Harvey knew exactly who it was. The sound was pain in it's purest form, and he vowed that nothing would stop him from making sure that Kyle received exactly what he deserved.

Harvey's murderous thoughts kept him occupied until Donna arrived. She breezed into the waiting room with her usual competency, depositing a cup of coffee in Harvey's hand before he actually realized that she was there.

"Okay, Harvey, what happened to him?" Her tone was firm. Donna was just as possessive as Harvey. Mike, just happened to be one of the rare people that managed to find his place with both.

"I don't know all the details..." The comment made Harvey feel guilty. "I left the office and noticed Mike's bike was still there even though he was supposed to already have left. I saw him a minute later, apparently arguing with that Durant kid. Before I could do anything, he pushed Mike into the street. The car came right after."

Donna nodded, looking torn between worry and fury. "Do you think he meant for Mike to get hit?"

"I don't know... But, I intend to find out." Harvey's voice was hard.

"I'll find out." Donna insisted. "You stay here with Mike. I'll explain to Jessica what happened and make sure that little bastard stays right where I can see him until I have the answers." Her smile told Harvey that it would not be a good time for Kyle Durant.

Harvey was prepared to ask Donna exactly what she had planned when, finally, one of the doctors came into the room asking for the family of Mike Ross.


	3. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Mike's comment, "I had a difficult relationship with my father."

"We're here for Mike." Harvey bolted up from his seat, Donna moving equally fast despite her heels. The doctor paused, checking the chart, forcing Harvey to resist the urge to shake the man.

"I'm Dr. Johnson. I'm sorry, but there is no contact information listed here..." He looked up studying Harvey and Donna's faces, both filled with varying degrees of worry. "So.. make sure that it gets filed with the receptionist."

Harvey nodded, knowing that technically the doctor didn't have to tell them anything since there was no contact information. "We will. How's Mike?"

"Can we see him?" Donna added impatiently.

"One question at a time, please." Dr. Johnson requested. "Mr. Ross received several injuries, the most severe being the broken arm and the injury to the head. He has three bruised ribs and a very minor fracture on his right hip. Also several scrapes and abrasions including the one on his left leg. We had to set his arm twice. Unfortunately, Mr. Ross hadn't regained consciousness yet and we are monitoring him until we can determine the extent of the head wound."

Donna nodded, looking slightly shaken. Harvey frowned. "Why would you have to set his arm twice?"

"He reacted violently when we were setting it the first time, and nearly threw himself off of the table. He's resting in ICU right now." The doctor looked apologetic. "I'm afraid that you can't see him just yet, we want to do a few more tests. Are you his next of kin? If not, we'll need that information."

"His only family is a grandmother. She's in a nursing home." Donna supplied. "I'll contact her."

"Thank you. Now, you know that I cannot really tell you anything else without her permission. I'll send a nurse to get you when you are able to see him." Dr. Johnson excused himself, moving down the too bright hallway.

Harvey shook his head. "That is not a call I am looking forward to.."

"I'll go see her. I'm sure the information is in Mike's records. I'll handle it."

"You are a godsend. Make sure I give you a raise." Harvey smiled halfheartedly. "I'll keep you updated."

* * *

Mike stayed still until the dizziness left him. He decided that once he was back home he was never going to think about this day again. "This...sucks." He was surprised at how weak and scratchy his voice sounded. Groaning lightly, Mike struggled back to his feet, keeping his left arm tucked to his chest protectively. He couldn't see anything, no windows, except for the dim outline of the door he had fall through. Blindly, he reached out with his good hand, trying to find a switch for a light. The silence was starting to bother him a bit, but the darkness was really making him nervous. His head started to throb again, making Mike wince and squeeze his eyes shut tightly, seeing odd flashes of a bright light, and a steady beeping sound, before he forced them open again. His jaw dropped open slightly, because the room was illuminated now, looking out of focus and hazy, the layout freezing the blond in place. He knew room he was in, but it was impossible to actually be there. He started to shake, unable to comprehend how. He backed into the wall, eyes slightly panicked, shaking his head violently, despite the pain it caused.

Mike remembered this room. It was the family room at the apartment he had lived in before the car accident that killed his parents. He preferred to keep those memories buried, especially now that he was trying so hard to put everything behind him. His shaking grew worse until his teeth were chattering, until he wasn't able to stay upright, sinking to the floor, his eyes fixed on the room, while his mind helpfully supplied the details. He could almost see it, despite the shaking and the pounding in his head. He blinked several times rapidly. He could see it.

 _

'The little boy sitting on the couch couldn't have been more than eight. Messy strands of blond hair hung in his eyes, half covering the black eye that was rapidly spreading. The boy held an icepack to his cheek, sitting completely watching while his parents argued visibly in the open kitchen.

_

 _"You shouldn't have yelled at him Donald, it wasn't his fault!" The mother was gathering ointment and bandages while her husband glared._

 _"No. Really, it's yours. Mike needs to act like a boy. All he does is read! He's never outside and when he is, he's got his nose so deep in a book that there's hardly any point in him being there! All I asked was that he take up a sport. Spend time with other boys his age. Get exercise and be active. That isn't too much to ask for Helen." Donald wasn't moving, completely focused on the argument._

 _Eyes that matched her son's stared defiantly. "It is if you expect him to be perfect at it. You signed him up for football. Mike hates the sport. He's not built for it, but you made him do it anyway. That's why he's sitting there looking like that." She pointed over the bar style counter at her son, who cringed. "Why can't you accept that he can't handle it?"_

 _"Then he should have been a girl." Donald spat. "Then I would have been perfectly happy with the grades and the quiet nature. Boys don't act like that. Boys are rough, they play and fight with other boys. Mike can barely walk down to the bus on a windy day. He's all bones. Mike doesn't even have friends!"_

 _"He does. He has Trevor." Helen insisted, slamming the counter shut in frustration. "He takes good care of Mike."_

 _"Really? Then why didn't he help Mike get ready for practice? Oh, right. He was in detention, again! The kid doesn't do anything for Mike except leech off of him. At this rate our son isn't going to amount to anything. He'll be a nobody with nothing going for him because he can't deal with people. He won't learn how to if he never tries!" Donald dragged a hand through his pale hair and took the first aid supplies from his wife, obviously making an effort to calm down. "Helen, I love Mike, I really do. I just want him to try new things and maybe make some more friends. It's not healthy for a kid to spend so much time alone."_

 _Helen shook her head. "But that's who Mike is. He loves his books, and he always has something new to talk about after he reads. It's good for his mind, Donald. It makes him happy. Don't you care about that? His happiness?That's what we should care about now, we can worry about the rest later."_

 _"When? When he's in high school spending all his time in the library instead of enjoying himself like the other kids? I've seen them Helen, they laugh at him. He's a joke to them. If he just tried more.."_

 _She snatched the supplies from her husband, glaring up at him despite his height advantage. "I don't see how he can try any harder. He went after the ball just like he was supposed to. Look at the result. Maybe your expectations are too high."_

 _"My expectations are too high? Can you hear yourself? You don't have any! As long as he's quiet and stayed out of the way, you're perfectly happy. You don't care if he's socially stunted or walks around scared all the time."_

 _The child watched his parents continue to fight, an expression of disappointment on his face. Tears welled up in big blue eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He had let his parents down enough for one day._

Mike sat there, eyes blank, staring at the images. He curled around himself, wanting nothing more that to be anywhere but there.

* * *

Harvey had taken up pacing the hall outside of the waiting room again, unable to sit still. It had been over an hour since Donna had left, promising to call Harvey after she talked to Mike's grandmother, and he hadn't done anything except stare at the doors and stalk up and down the hallway. One of the nurses kept looking at him in sympathy every time he passed her. Finally, Dr. Johnson approached a solemn expression on his face. "Sir?"

Harvey immediately straightened, "Harvey Specter."

"Have you gotten in touch with Mr. Ross' next of kin yet, Mr. Specter?"

"My assistant Donna went to tell his grandmother what happened. She hasn't contacted me yet. Is there any change?"

The doctor's face again showed sympathy. "He is still in critical condition and had not yet regained consciousness. However..." He paused, lowering his voice. "Mr. Ross just had a rather severe seizure. I assure you that we are doing everything we can for him." Dr. Johnson added quickly at Harvey's expression. "We won't really know anything until he wakes up."

The lawyer took several minutes to process the information, dread written all over his face. "I see... Thank you for letting me know, doctor. May I see him now?"

"I'll allow it but only for a few minutes. After that, I won't be able to tell you anything else without consent from the next of kin. I hope you understand."

Harvey did, but that didn't mean he liked the news. "Yes, of course." He followed Dr. Johnson silently, trying to prepare himself for how Mike would look, and praying that Donna would call him soon with some news.


	4. Loss and Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly certain that this chapter is the most well written.
> 
> Anyway, I thank everyone that takes the time to read this story.

By the time Mike managed to move from his curled up position and stagger back into the hallway, the window was dark. Artificial light illuminated the hall, making the blond wonder exactly how long he was in that room. Muttering to himself that he was not going into any doors without checking first, he looked at the next door warily. He hesitated, mentally lecturing himself for it, then reached for the handle of the next door. It took two more doors before another opened, and Mike closed his eyes tightly, steeling himself for whatever he might find. He opened them again, an echo of Harvey's worried voice whispering though his mind. Tired blue eyes peeked out of the door, narrowing at the dusty city street. Briefly relieved at finding a way out of the hall, Mike pushed the door fully open moving slowly out of the doorway.

* * *

Harvey had never been as thankful for his courtroom face as he was when the doctor showed him into Mike's room. The kid looked so frail laying there. Mike was almost as pale as the sheets covering him, and still, so still that the only thing that made Harvey believe that he was still alive was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Harvey barely noticed Dr. Johnson leaving, his eyes were fixed on Mike. He stood next to the bed, eyes taking careful note of the cast covering most of Mike's left arm and the bruises littering his face. Harvey sighed heavily, feeling partially responsible for Mike's current state. Harvey frowned, growing angry again. It was Kyle and Harvey sincerely hoped that he would get a shot at him. Obliterating him was something Harvey was greatly looking forward to.

Harvey knew that once he left, he wouldn't be allowed back in until Donna contacted him. He studied Mike again, a worried look replacing his dark scowl of minutes before. "Don't worry, kid... Donna and I will handle things..." For a minute Harvey felt silly talking to Mike, knowing that the kid couldn't hear him. But, it made the older man feel slightly better, and Harvey rarely denied himself anything, so he continued, his voice low and worried. "God, Mike... You can wake up now... Nothing, not even the apocalypse, will let that bastard get away with this." He paused, lowering his voice. "Mike.. I know it doesn't seem like it.. but.. I do care... Not just me, but Donna also. So... Wake up, okay?"

He blinked, making sure that he wasn't imagining things then leaned over his injured associate. "Mike? Can you hear me?" He paused, watching Mike's eyes open and stare blankly at the light above him before they closed again, a small groan slipping out, before hitting the call button for the nurse. "You're okay, kid.. You'll be okay..." Harvey turned then, distracted by the nurse that came bustling into the room.

* * *

Mike was having a hard time keeping calm. The door that he had came through hung open behind him, no more than a couple of steps back, but he couldn't bring himself to walk any farther away. He knew exactly where he was. He wasn't in New York, he knew every street there, every ally, sidewalk and building. He was in Chicago, another city that he knew, but not as well. New York always smelled of cars and people, metal and the sea. Chicago, smelled like metal, true, but also like cold air, mud and iron. It was a smell Mike would never forget, he spent every day of eight years breathing it.

He even knew exactly where he was, the movie theater on East Illinois. His breath caught as he stared at the sign. Mike had only ever been there once, but it was his parents' favorite place for a date. Mike rarely liked to be alone, frankly it depressed him, reminded him of so many things that he no longer had. But, at this moment, he was thankful that there was no one around to see the look of complete and utter sorrow that he knew was all over his face. The one time he had been allowed to go had been the best night of his life, until it turned into one of the worst.

 _

The small blond boy had happily allowed himself to be herded into the car, despite his desire to stare at the spotlights outside the theater. He was cheerfully quoting lines from the movie that he had just seen. It helped that he had read A Christmas Carol last week.

_

 _"'I will honour Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach. Oh, tell me that I may sponge away the writing on this stone!'" The little boy giggled as he slid his seat belt on._

 _"Very good, Mike," Helen praised, proud of his memory. "I don't think you missed a word."_

 _"No, Mom. That was my favorite part! I loved the smoke and the graves, it was spooky."_

 _"You didn't like any other part?" Donald wondered, starting the car and easing it into the street, mindful of the gently falling snow._

 _There was a pause. "I liked the whole thing, sir... Thank you." The happy tone became more somber._

 _Helen frowned, glancing at her husband pointedly. "Good. Now, have you decided what you want for Christmas? It's only a week away." Her voice was light, forced cheerfulness breaking the slight tension._

 _"I thought you already made a list, Mike?" Donald tried to match his wife's tone, he didn't want to ruin the outing with yet another argument._

 _"I did. But Mom suggested that I think of something really special. Do you think... if I'm really good I might get that big law book we saw at the library?"_

 _Donald glanced at his wife, who shrugged. "Law book?"_

 _"Yeah!" The child was bouncing in his seat. "It was huge, like this thick," He made an exaggerated gesture. "And it had all kinds of neat words in it. 'Cause, I wanna be a lawyer."_

 _"That's nice, Mike." Helen muttered, "Are you sure? They aren't really very nice people..."_

 _"It's a nice goal though..." Apparently neither of the boy's parents was too pleased with that statement._

 _"But... They can do ANYTHING! And they can help all kinds of people... and..."_

 _The car swerved a bit, hitting a large patch of ice. Donald cursed, something he rarely did and his wife gasped. It took a couple of seconds for the car to be back under control but all three sighed in relief when it was. Silence descended until the car stopped for a red light._

 _Helen smiled slightly, turning around to sooth her son. "Don't worry, your father is an excellent driver." She shifted back around to smile at her husband when bright lights illuminated the windshield, followed by a horrible crunching sound and glass shattering into the car._

Mike shook his head, remembering how long he had been in that car. It had felt like days, trapped in the backseat, staring at the blood running down his mother's face, the stillness of his father, begging them to wake up. The crash flashed through his mind several times, as he raised a trembling hand to his head, fingers brushing a nearly invisible scar. He took a small step backward, before doubling over and being violently sick.

* * *

Harvey was pacing outside of the hospital, when Donna returned from her visit with Mike's grandmother. She carried a couple of loose papers in her hands and scowled at the sight of her boss. "Harvey! What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be with Mike!"

"I was... until they kicked me out." The reply was a mutter. "How did it go?"

"I never want to have to tell that woman something like that again. Did you know that Mike's talked to her about us?" Donna sounded both appalled and flattered. "She knew my name before I introduced myself. When I called her Mrs. Ross, she scolded me! Me! Told me that I was to call her Gran."

Harvey hid a smile. "And are you going to?"

"Absolutely." Donna grinned. "She offered me a seat, handed me a cookie and asked what 'Michael' had done this time. Oh, and I was ordered to tell you that she expects to meet you soon."

"You don't even take my orders."

"You never give me cookies." Donna replied sharply before her expression fell. "But.. her face when I told her what happened... She seemed to age ten years. It was obvious that Mike is her life." She handed him the papers. "She told me... that you were to do whatever was necessary to make sure that Mike makes it through this. She temporarily signed over medical power of attorney to you so that there won't be any more problems with the doctors not telling us anything."

Harvey took a deep breath, holding the papers carefully. "Well, I will have to make sure that I don't let her down then... Thank you, Donna. That can't have been a good visit."

"I'll put it on your tab." Donna snarkily replied. "Now, go back in there and keep an eye on Mike. I have some things to do before work tomorrow."

"What's your plan?" Harvey was trying to delay going back inside, overly uncomfortable with how Mike looked lying on that bed. But, he also wanted to know exactly what Donna had planned for Kyle.

"First, I'm going to explain to Jessica exactly what happened. Then, after I get her approval, I'm going to make certain that he is completely miserable."

"Tell her I'll stop in tomorrow." Harvey held up a hand, stopping the protest. "I'll have to leave at some point, Donna. They are going to be doing a lot of tests and wandering around here isn't going to get anything done. At the very least, I will have to change clothes." He added the last part when her frown didn't lessen.

"I'll bring one to you first thing. You stay here and call me the minute Mike wakes up. Now, How is Mike doing?"

Harvey opened his mouth, but closed it again, unsure of exactly how to say it. He ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the surprised look it earned him. Taking a shaky breath, he looked at her squarely, "He had a seizure, Donna... A _seizure_." His tone was an odd mixture of anger, frustration and worry.

For her part, Donna looked furious. "This is not acceptable. I was annoyed when you told me that Kyle was messing with Mike. I was angry and worried when you told me he was in the hospital. But this... He's going to regret causing this." Her tone was dark.

"Donna... I don't know want to do." It wasn't something Harvey admitted often, and almost never to anyone other than the remarkable woman in front of him.

"You be there, every single time that he opens his eyes." Donna informed him seriously. "You make sure that no matter what he knows that there is someone there."

"Wouldn't someone else be better?"

"Who else does he have? Gran can't come up here and I have to deal with Kyle. Don't forget who you are talking to. I know how hard you try not to care about that kid, I also know that you are failing. You matter to him, Harvey. That's what's important."

Harvey let out a breath of laughter. "I can't believe that you are a secretary."

"I am not a secretary. I am _your_ secretary, that means I have to be able to do everything." Donna smirked. "Now get back in there and take care of Mike."

He saluted her, before going to hand over the papers and find out exactly what was wrong with Mike.


	5. Donna's Plan and Kyle's Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Kyle. I couldn't tell you why, but I don't. Therefore, I apologize to everyone that does like him.
> 
> That being said, Donna is a Goddess.

Donna made certain to be at her desk long before anyone else arrived at the firm. She left a message on Jessica's desk, and started calling clients and moving appointment dates, so that when Jessica did show, Donna wouldn't have anything else to do. As people began to trickle into the office, she also made it very clear that she was not to be messed with. She snapped at everyone that tried to speak to her, going so far as to threaten Gregory with a staple gun, when he asked her what her problem was.

When Jessica arrived just before eight, she was surprised at the silence in the office. Not a single associate made a sound, and half of the partners were hiding in their offices. That could really only mean two things. One, there was a huge case that popped up before she arrived, which was unlikely, not impossible, but unlikely, or that someone had taken their life in their own hands and actually pushed Donna past the point of politeness.

The only other time that this had happened was when an old partner had tried to use his higher position to convince Donna that he could do whatever he wanted, including harass one of the newer secretaries. The redhead did not like being talked down to, and certainly didn't like the way the other girl shivered when the partner wandered by. Donna was in a foul mood for days before taking matters into her own hands and marching boldly into the man's office with Jessica and telling him off, bringing up all kinds of secrets that Jessica had no idea about. The man had been fired immediately afterward.

Since then Jessica made it a point to know everything that went on at her firm, and anything that she didn't know, Donna did. So it was fairly common for the managing partner to check in with the secretary on occasion. It was beneficial for both of them, Jessica always staying on top and Donna having free reign to get her information. It was a badly kept secret that Donna was not a person to be messed with, not only because of Harvey, but because of Jessica as well.

So, given how jumpy and skittish the employees were acting, she bypassed her office and went straight for Harvey's. Jessica arrived at the same time that Gregory was leaving, still trying to get the staple out of his shirt. She eyed him oddly then looked over at Donna who was casually sliding her stapler back into it's place. "Donna."

Relief flashed over the redhead's face. "Jessica, you got my message."

"No. I noticed that everyone at the office was acting oddly, I thought I would ask why." A raised eyebrow accompanied the statement.

Donna stood, striding around her desk and into Harvey's empty office, motioning for Jessica to follow. "I have to talk to you."

The managing partner followed, looking concerned. "Donna, is something going on I need to know about?"

"Yes, but I have to ask that you pretend that you don't know anything about what I am going to tell you." Donna sounded more serious than Jessica had ever heard before.

"What is it?"

"Kyle Durant. He tried to kill Mike." Donna continued, despite the stunned look Jessica had. "Harvey saw the whole thing. Kyle pushed Mike into the street and a car hit him. He is in intensive care at the hospital, unconscious, with a broken arm and having seizures."

"That's terrible. Does Mike not want to press charges, is that why I'm supposed to pretend not to know? Because I will not have someone like that working for this firm." Jessica was standing ramrod straight, obviously angry for several reasons. "You better have a very good reason for wanting me to just let it go."

"Mike hasn't woken up since he was hit. But, I don't care of Mike wants to press charges or not, but... We can't now." Donna's expression was calm. "You technically can't fire him based on hearsay, and Harvey isn't leaving that hospital any time soon to talk to you. But, what I want, is for him to admit it. To say on his own that it wasn't an accident, it was _intentional_. To do that, he has to think that he's not going to get caught."

Jessica pressed her lips together, a small line appearing between her brows. It was her thinking face, the one that she used when examining every possible outcome of a situation. "That isn't all you have planned is it?"

"Of course not! No, to do this exactly the way that I want, I will need some help. I need you to not fire him and I'll need a spy."

"He's not going to fall for it." The new voice was somber.

Jessica turned, one of her favorite employees was there, Rachel. "When did you start listening at doorways?"

"Since I saw how far it got Donna." The reply was soft. "Also, Mike didn't meet me for breakfast like we had planned, so I came here to see if he had to come in early. Who?"

Donna nodded, the explanation making perfect sense. "Kyle. Pushed him in front of a car."

"How can I help?"

Jessica was startled. "Rachel, in the five years you have worked here, you've always hated all of the associates and most of the partners. Why would you want to help Mike?"

"He's my friend." The answer was simple. "He talks to me like an equal, makes sure to always ask how I'm doing. Once, he spent an entire evening sitting with me at a bar while I complained about my boyfriend, convinced me to get rid of him and set me up with a friend of his." Rachel paused. "He remembered my birthday, left me a present. So, again. How can I help?"

Donna grinned, a wicked expression. "I have a plan... but I need your help too, Jessica. Rachel? How do you feel about helping us make Kyle pay?"

* * *

Kyle breezed into the office at just before nine. He hadn't felt this good since he had obliterated Mike at the mock trial. As usual, he snubbed Harold and leered at Karen, tossing a couple of lines around at the few he did associate with. There was no sign of the overly nervous wreck that he had been last night. He hadn't stuck around to see exactly what had happened after that car had hit Mike. He heard the screech of the tires and had pushed through the onlookers. Last night, he had been afraid that someone would identify him, that it was on a camera. But the peaceful night, soothed his fear and convinced him that there was no way he would be caught. No one saw him surprise Mike outside of the building, or they would have told the police. That was certain, cutthroat sharks they may all be, but no one wanted to be an accessory to a serious crime. Yet, his phone never rang, and no one knocked on his door. Kyle was safe.

He grinned, lounging in his chair, halfheartedly flipping through the last of the work Ross had done for him. Today, would be the very best day of his life, he knew it. He had excellent work to give to Louis, and Mike wouldn't be coming back. For a brief second, Kyle shook his head, slightly worried that someone might miss the other man, but it passed. No one really liked him, not even Harvey, who had hired him. That was the sheer beauty of it, since no one liked him, no one would miss him, and in the end, he was simply be fired, whether he recovered or not. It was definitely a perfect day.

All Kyle had to do was lay low, and pretend to be as shocked and appalled as everyone else. That was the whole point, to play it low. When he first started working on getting rid of Mike, he had asked the only person more ruthless than he was. That person told him that what you know, and what you tell the world you know is a very important part of being a high-class lawyer. You had to be able to lie better than a Mythomaniac, all the while hiding what you really knew until the right time. Kyle could do that, it was easy, waiting for his due? That was a bit harder, but if that was what it took for Kyle to receive everything he felt he deserved then, wait he would.


	6. A Future of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Jessica, but at the same time I hate writing her. It's hard to get her just right.

Harvey sat in the chair next to Mike's bed, absently sipping the cup of _amazing_ coffee that Donna had delivered to him at the ungodly hour of six in the morning. It was six hours old and cold now, but still far better than anything the hospital served. He was in a clean, pressed suit, the only sign of anything being amiss was the slight messiness of his hair, due to running his hands though it every so often. It was a habit that Harvey hated, given that it always happened when he was worried. Even he couldn't deny that he was very worried. Mike was too still, too quiet, with no sign of his normal.. vibrancy. Dr. Johnson had explained to Harvey about Mike becoming violently sick for no apparent medical reason and all it had done was increase his concern. He hated sitting here, doing nothing, waiting for Mike to wake up, wondering if Mike _would_ wake up. Harvey scowled at that stray thought. He refused to accept that, after all, he told Mike he could wake up, and so far, Mike had always done what Harvey had told him to. Realistically, he knew that it didn't really work that way, but it made him feel better, gave him a feeling of control over something that really was completely dependent on Mike's will.

The sigh that escaped the older man was surprisingly loud in the too still room. Broken only by the steady beeping of the heart monitor, the silence was thick, giving the atmosphere a feeling of tense anticipation. The feeling kept building, the longer Harvey sat there, trying to look at anything except for the kid lying in a too white bed, looking too still, too young to be there, too... fragile.

* * *

Mike far preferred the now comforting sight of the hallway than anything he might find behind the doors. He had literally bolted back into the hallway, once he was sure that he wouldn't be sick anymore, slamming the door shut hard enough to make his arm sore again. He kept both arms pressing firmly against the now closed door, despite the pain and the overwhelming childish feeling that was the result. It was a flimsy comfort but, at this point it was all that Mike had and he held onto it with everything he had. He didn't want to open any more doors, even if it kept him stuck in this stupid hallway.

When he finally moved away from the door, he went back to the window. The view hadn't really changed, except instead of clouds it was stars that met Mike's anxious gaze. He still couldn't make out which buildings were in the distance, but anything was better than what he had relived so far, even a half clear view of the sky. His right hand came up, in a halfhearted attempt to wipe the window, to make the view clearer. It didn't help, but he kept trying, desperate for any form of comfort. "What should I do now?" The question was practically a breath, so soft and lost, barely even sounding like his voice. Mike laid his forehead against the cool glass, reveling in the soothing feeling, eyes fixed on the murky scene, looking for an answer, before they slipped closed, emotionally exhausted.

* * *

Jessica was the one now sitting regally in the chair next to Mike's bed. She had send Harvey to the office, with more difficulty than she had planned on. Her favorite senior partner had repeatedly insisted that he had to stay, repeating what Donna had told him. That was what had made Jessica agree to wait until he came back. No one would have bothered him if it hadn't been part of Donna's plan. Harvey needed to show up at the office, act furious that Mike wasn't there, otherwise it wouldn't be realistic.

She had to admit that the kid in the bed didn't remind her at all of Mike Ross, the most promising first year associate she had ever seen. She wasn't sure about him honestly. He was smart, and worked hard, but he had failed during the mock trial. Jessica understood, hated herself for it, but understood. Mike had been willing to loose a fake trial in order to keep an important ally. No, Rachel had called him her friend. That was weak, but it wasn't a real trial, Mike won those easily. He helped Harvey win easily. She had called him naïve, but thinking about it now, it was smart. He still had support at the firm, support that he clearly needed. He wasn't thinking about the win but about the effect of the win, how it would effect his ability to continue to do his job. It gave him an edge that the other associates didn't have, since Rachel hated all of them. Doing what he had kept him in Donna's good graces too, which, Jessica had to admit, was very clever. Nothing got past Donna and she was fiercely loyal to those that were good to her. That wasn't naïve, it was planned. Jessica understood that there were times when people would loose cases, there was nothing that could stop that really, but how you looked whatever the outcome was important too. Great, now she owed the kid an apology.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Mike's eyes opened. They were glassy, unfocused, but they were open. He sat up, staring listlessly at the wall in front of him, taking no notice of her or the room. "Mike?"

 _

The ground was cool, practically muddy, and Mike forced himself to stand, ignoring the buzzing in his head. He looked around, unsure of where he was, and started walking, moving almost sluggishly. It was foggy, thick coils of moisture wrapping around him as he walked, turning randomly, but drawn toward something.

_

It took a lot to startle Jessica. She had been a lawyer for a very long time, and had seen more than her fair share of strange things. But, this worried her, Mike standing and stumbling out the door of his room. It only took a second for her to slam her hand down on the call button and chase after him.

 _

He stopped for a minute, staring up at the intimidating gray building. It scared him, he didn't know why, but it did. A feeling of oppressing dread that nothing can really make better. He started walking again, muttering to himself, unsure why he was going toward a building that scared him more than Donna did.

_

 _It was a prison. Mike figured that out really fast once he was inside. Not that it was hard to, barred rooms usually meant only one thing, after all. He followed the sound of familiar voices, wondering who they belonged to and why anyone he knew was in a prison._

Jessica followed Mike easily, considering that he was dragging the IV stand behind him. There was a nurse walking beside her, apparently it was considered very dangerous to wake a person who was sleepwalking. The cords that had attached Mike to the heart monitor, dragged on the floor, have been pulled out when the young man started walking. He was moving fairly quickly too, apparently that was unusual. What surprised Jessica the most was the Mike didn't bump into much, only one wheelchair and one corner. Fortunately, Mike had passed several emergency exits so Jessica didn't have to worry about him walking out of the building.

 _

He drew in a sharp breath, as he turned another corner and stopped, staring at the two people in one of the cells. It was Trevor. He was certain of it, no matter how much older his friend looked. The other person was... himself. He blinked, hoping that it was his imagination but the image stayed. He could feel the cool air, and the cold stone of the wall at his back.

_

 _"Dammit, Mike! This is all your fault!" Older Trevor yelled the same thing over and over, hands shaking an equally aged Mike. "Why couldn't you just bring the money?"_

 _"Because you cost me my JOB Trevor! Again! The minute Gran died you were back, swearing that things were different. Then you got me arrested! All because you can't stay away from the drugs!" Apparently, Mike was mouthier when he got older._

 _"You offered! You said, 'Trevor, thanks for being there. I'll pay you back, just ask.' Psh." Trevor raised his voice lightly when mimicking his friend. "Then you lost it! Now we're in jail, on drug charges and tomorrow? Yeah, we're dead! That dealer has men inside. He's going to kill us!"_

 _"It's not my fault! You never learn."_

 _"I never learn? I had it under control. But, every time you try to help me, you end up ruining everything!"_

 _Normal Mike stood there, mouth open, breathing rapid. He rubbed his eyes, hoping it was nothing but a dream, but once his hands were no longer blocking his vision, he could still see inside the cell, where Trevor jumped and the two inside fought bitterly._

Both the nurse and Jessica had sighed when Mike had stopped, just inside the main waiting room. The lawyer noted Mike's odd movements and jerked forward, when he started moving again, this time straight for the main door of the hospital, the nurse calling for a doctor and for security.

 _

He couldn't watch, not this. Not his oldest friend, hitting his future self over and over, despite the weak protests that were muttered by the bruised man. He turned, running for the door, unable to stay, hoping that this really wasn't what his future held. Something held him back though, keeping him from reaching the door, that was so close. His escape. He shook flailing his arms, trying to get away from whatever was holding him, fighting for an end to this horrid view he was watching. He closed his eyes tightly, unwilling to watch any longer, sinking to the ground, feeling the chill of the stone floor, shaking in whatever was keeping him trapped.

_

Jessica couldn't believe how hard Mike fought her. She was a strong woman, and Mike was thin at the best of times. He fought hard, nearly escaping twice. But, she continued to hold him, keeping him from moving those couple of feet toward the main hospital door. When he slumped over, practically collapsing to the ground, she willingly handed him over to the nurse and security guard, letting them take Mike back to his room. Her hands shook lightly when she pulled out her phone to call Harvey. He had demanded that Jessica call him no matter how small of a change, but this was big, and he needed to know about it.

* * *

Mike's eyes snapped open, he was still leaning against the window. His entire body shook slightly, terror evident in his eyes. He didn't want that. So far, Mike had managed to keep himself out of jail, it was one place that he never wanted to go. The problem was, the 'dream' was too real. The situation sounded like something he would do. He shook his head. He wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't. It would ruin everything he was working so hard to overcome.


	7. A Realization and A Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this I have six more chapters finished and am working on number fourteen.

Harvey stalked through the elevator doors just before noon. It was rare for him to arrive so late, but Donna had already spread the rumor of an important client meeting that morning, so that there were no questions. Jessica had agreed to wait with Mike at the hospital, but Harvey didn't want to be away from there for long. He had to follow Donna's plan, and the first step was convincing Kyle that Harvey was angry at Mike. The angry part was easy, he was furious, just not at Mike.

Harvey snapped at anyone foolish enough to cross his path, before standing at Donna's desk. "Donna, where the hell is Mike?"

The redhead nodded, noticing that Kyle was paying very close attention to the exchange. "Haven't seen him." She replied in a sing-song voice.

"When he shows up, send him to my office. Any more of this and he's gone." He made his voice as angry as he could, when really all he wanted to do was get back to the hospital. He strode into his office, sinking into his chair with a frown on his face. There was plenty of work for him to do, there always was, but he was going to leave it. Today he was going to plan out exactly what he was going to say to Mike when the kid woke up. "Donna." He paused until the redhead turned around. "I have a meeting after lunch so clear my afternoon, please."

* * *

So far, Donna was completely happy with how her plan was going. Kyle had passed the office three times in the last hour, and it was only a matter of time before he started badgering Harvey to let Kyle work for him. Tomorrow, Rachel would make her move, and Donna would announce to Harvey that Mike was missing. Jessica had agreed with Donna that it would be best if no one knew where Mike really was, not to mention that company policy would guarantee Mike his job if he was in a hospital and the plan called for a pretend firing.

Despite the worry for Mike, Donna was in a fairly good mood. At least, until the phone rang. "Harvey Specter's office."

"Donna, I have to talk to Harvey."

The redhead scowled. "What happened?" There was no way she was getting off the phone before she knew what was going on.

There was a sigh. "Sleepwalking. He opened his eyes and walked right out of the room, almost left the hospital. The nurse is restraining him now so he doesn't do it again."

For a second Donna froze then immediately buzzed Harvey on the intercom. Harvey, update." She watched her boss snatch the phone and immediately demand what was going on. Donna stood, casually walking into the office and closing the door behind her, as Harvey hung up the phone.

"Apparently, it isn't a normal reaction to a head injury." Harvey muttered in her direction. "But, there is nothing to say that he doesn't do it normally. It's common and nothing they are worried about."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did, actually. He's usually bounding around here all the time so it does make sense." Donna offered trying to see the positive side, she knew how worried he was. "When are you going back?"

"Not until later. Jessica told me to stay here for at least another hour." It was obvious that Harvey didn't want to sit there and pretend there was nothing wrong.

"Well then." Donna's smirk was one that was feared by everyone that knew her. "Why don't we move things along then, hmm?"

* * *

Jessica was again sitting next to Mike's bed, this time confident that he was going no where thanks to the loose restraints that would make sure there were no more sleepwalking incidents. She had spent the last twenty minutes toying with her phone, briefly considering leaving for a cup of tea, which at this hospital was much better than the coffee, when Mike rasped out her name.

"Miss Pearson?"

Planting the kindest smile on her face that she could, she leaned over. "Hi there, glad you are awake." She didn't really like the out of focus look on his face, but just being awake was an improvement.

"M'not. Still seeing th'ngs..." Mike's voice was slurred , and hoarse. "B'sides... ya..d'nt even like me."

That made Jessica feel slightly guilty, because, she really didn't mind the kid, he was a hard worker but he was just too nice. It wasn't her personal opinion but a professional one.

"Least... ya aren't g'nna make me steal cars..." The words trailed off into a nearly incoherent mumble.

"What are you talking about Mike?" She was startled, even though there was no reason to be. Obviously the kid had a concussion and was just rambling. The nurse had explained that the best thing to do when he woke up was to have him talk for as long as possible. It would help them to determine how bad his head injury was. Jessica pressed the call button because she wasn't sure how to handle this.

Mike's eyes closed again, but he kept talking, explaining, unsure what was real and what wasn't. In truth, he was sure that the part with Jessica was a dream. Since it was a dream, he didn't mind telling her, besides, she was being fairly nice to him. It was a really odd dream because he didn't remember going to sleep. The last thing he remembered doing was frantically running up and down the hallway tugging on unopened doors, trying to get as far from there as possible. The one furthest from the window, had willingly opened, giving Mike yet another chance to relive one of his many attempts to prove himself.

* * *

 

 __

 _When Mike was twelve, Trevor's family had moved to New York. He had spent four years without his friend and despite his gran's unease had spent the entire week showing him around. Trevor, though kept asking Mike to prove that they were still friends. Despite growing up since his parent's death, Mike was still the fairly quiet boy that he had always been. He had never argued with Trevor before, mostly due to fear of loosing his only friend, but he didn't understand why he had to prove himself._

 _"Why?" He finally asked after several days of doing fairly odd things at his friends request._

 _"Because, man. That's why. Friends never have to ask why, they just do it. It's a trust thing. You see?" The smile was a little too wide, but Mike, younger and easily swayed, never noticed._

 _"Okay... but a car, really? I'm too short to drive." He was standing three blocks from his grandmother's apartment, looking at the shiny black sports car nervously._

 _"I'll drive it. You just start it." Trevor patted Mike on the back. "You know I'm bad with wires."_

 _"But... Trevor.. I didn't even want to read that book. You asked me to... Did you just want me to steal a car?" He hissed the last few words, looking hurt now._

 _"Of course not." Trevor waved away the words. "It was a book you hadn't read yet. I thought you would think it was cool. Now I just want to know if you'd do it for me. Because that's what friends do."_

 _"Friends don't steal cars." Mike muttered, his resistance draining._

 _"Sure they do. Friends do whatever they need to for each other. Don't I always bring you books? Didn't I always make sure those bullies left you alone?" Trevor started pushing Mike toward the car._

 _"Yeah... but..."_

 _"Are you my friend or not?" Trevor asked abruptly, tone getting hard. "Cause I have to have a friend I can always count on. If that's not you Mike, then I have to find a new one."_

 _Mike's eyes were wide, and he gripped his jacket. "NO! No.. I'll do it for you...."_

 _"Great, I knew you would." He steered Mike toward the car._

 

* * *

"So.. I h'd ta... Had ta prove m'self..." His words grew more slurred. "I'll pr've m'slf ta you..too... 'n H'rvy..."

Jessica was staring at Mike, who was again asleep. He hadn't been awake very long, maybe ten minutes, but it was long enough for Jessica to realize that there was quite a bit about Mike that she didn't know. Obviously the kid had no one to teach him how to not be so kind, no one who really had his back, except for the grandmother she has heard mentioned. No people simply used him to their advantage. Now, she was starting to understand exactly what kind of lawyer Mike was going to be. It would be one just like her father. He just needed someone to teach him a few select things. Jessica was a very good corporate lawyer. She made money and insured that her clients were happy. But, she also remembered why her father became a lawyer in the first place. It was to help people, and Jessica never forgot that. It was the reason why she treated every pro bono case like it was worth a fortune, well that and the fact that she hated to loose.

The nurse had arrived about halfway through Mike's little story but hadn't interrupted, instead taking careful notes about his speech, how long he was awake and various other things. She had smiled at Jessica before she left, but it was hardly a reassuring one. It was more of a well-know-we-know smile. Unfortunately, they wouldn't talk to her as openly as they could Harvey or Donna, because those were the names that Mike's grandmother had specified. Sighing, she dialed Harvey's number again, knowing that this wasn't anything she could take care of. "Donna? Let me talk to Harvey..."


	8. Manipulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey was really hard to write here.   
> But, Donna... Sneaky Donna is my favorite.

Donna, Harvey decided, was either a very twisted angel, or the handmaiden of the devil himself. This thought was rationalized by the redhead's treatment of Kyle Durant. Her version of move things along obviously meant completely mess with the man's mind. Not that Harvey really cared even a bit about Kyle's mind, but the way she went about it was exceptionally creative.

Now, Donna was not known for being kind to people. If she liked you then you were granted her special version of grace. For Harvey, that meant having the best assistant that anyone could ever ask for, one that knew exactly what to do or say no matter the time or situation. For Rachel, that meant someone to talk to, to complain at, and someone to learn from. For Mike, well he had never explained to Donna how he thought of her, but after her chat with Gran, Donna had a pretty good idea. What Donna was known for was being absolutely merciless to anyone that crossed her.

Rachel, Donna had explained. It started with Rachel. She was the ultimate prize in Kyle's eyes. Beautiful, smart, and the best at what she did. To the cocky, self-absorbed associate, Rachel was the only person that he deemed worthy of being his arm candy. It didn't matter to him that she was better than that. She hated all the associates, Mike being the exception, and that gave her the allure of forbidden fruit. It was something no man could resist, Donna had been adamant about that fact.

Harvey had actually protested using Rachel as bait. Not because he cared about her, not at all, but because Mike did, and Harvey cared about Mike. This was revenge for Mike and that meant the rules were slightly different. Him finding out that they had used Rachel might set back his recovery and that wasn't something that anyone wanted. Donna had argued that Rachel had offered and Mike would do the exact same thing for her.

So Rachel played her part well. The paralegal was all smiles and winks and loaded comments, dancing at the edge of the associate's vision. Rachel was one of the few people, things in Kyle's mind, that he wanted but hadn't acquired yet. The look that crossed Kyle's face every time she passed told volumes. She even went so far as to tell Donna, while Kyle was in earshot, that she had broken up with her boyfriend and needed something new. As a distraction, Harvey had to admit, Rachel was good. But now, it was his turn.

He waited until just before the associate usually left for lunch and dropped a large file of briefs on Kyle's desk, with far more force than necessary. "I want these done by one."

Kyle jumped, staring at the files then up at Harvey. "Mr. Specter! Um.. what?"

Harvey glared. "Files. By one. It appears that MY associate isn't here so you get to do it. If you screw them up, I will feed you to Donna." It was normal threat, nothing Harvey hasn't said numerous times to Mike. It was also, generally, an empty one, because Donna liked Mike, but Kyle, like nearly everyone else at the firm was terrified of the redhead.

"Yes, sir." Kyle stared at the large stack, knowing that it was impossible to finish them all in two hours.

Harvey didn't answer, being already halfway back to his office. Donna's plan had three parts. One was Rachel's role, which was to get Kyle to admit what he did to Mike. It was the important part, because once he admitted it, there would be nothing that could save him legally. The second part was more for Donna and Harvey's benefit. They were going to go above and beyond to teach Kyle exactly what being Harvey's associate, that position he nearly killed for, really meant. Harvey would give him work, nothing important because Jessica had taken over all of Harvey's current cases, but enough work to insure that Kyle was buried in papers for days. He would invoke impossible deadlines, things Kyle wouldn't be able to do, due to fact that Kyle couldn't read half as fast as Mike could. Harvey got to show the downside of being in such a treasured position. Donna, however, got the fun job. She would periodically appear, delivering cryptic messages, and generally messing with the man's head. No one could do it like Donna could. She would be the one to drop the hints that she knew something, let Kyle live in fear that she might know what he had done. That was the third part.

* * *

Jessica's second phone call, however threw a large kink in the second part of the plan. Donna had answered the phone smoothly, as she normally did. "Harvey Specter's office. May I help you?"

"Donna. Let me talk to Harvey."

"Jessica? What happened?"

"I need to talk to Harvey. He can explain it to you." The managing partner's voice allowed no argument. Donna had transferred the call, and waited anxiously while Harvey talked.

Unfortunately for Kyle, he chose that moment to try and deliver the papers that were only half finished but on time. "Donna? I have these papers for Mr. Specter."

"Kyle. Harvey is on the phone." She shot him a scornful look. "Are you really going to try and get away with it?"

Kyle's eyes grew wide, and he swallowed. "W.. What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Donna frowned. "There is no way that you finished all of those files."

The associate nodded, hiding his relief. "I thought it was more important for me to bring him what I had. In case, he needed them right away."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Right, we'll see how that goes."

"Donna!" Harvey snapped as he left the office. "I'll be out of the office for the rest of the day."

"Sure thing, boss." Donna's eyes flicked from him to the phone and back meaningfully.

"Where are my files?" Harvey's tone was hard when he spoke to Donna but it was borderline violent when he addressed Kyle.

"Here." Kyle wasted no time handing over what he had.

"The rest?"

"I..I'm not done yet..."

"Is that so?" Harvey's voice got darker. "Donna. Make sure that Kyle here finishes those files in an hour. Then direct him to the other work that I need done. I want it all finished when I get back tomorrow morning. They are all in conference room D." He turned sharply. "Otherwise, Kyle, we will have a long talk with Louis and Jessica." He strode toward the elevators.

"So... I have to do more files?"

Donna smiled. "Yup, all one thousand pages, highlighted, notated and condensed." She smirked at the look Kyle gave her. "Don't look at me like that. You'll do it or I'll tell Harvey all of your secrets." Donna was overly pleased with the way Kyle paled and scurried off to his cubical.

* * *

Harvey was furious. There wasn't really any new reason for it either. Donna's plan was going well, and according to Jessica, Mike had been awake for a short time. Harvey was angry because he hadn't been there. According to Donna, who was never wrong, Harvey needed to be there when Mike was awake, and Harvey hadn't been. He didn't really understand why, oh he knew the importance of someone being there, support always made someone get better faster, but Harvey didn't understand why it had to be him.

He liked the kid. He knew that, has known that for a while. But, now, he had admitted it, even if it was only to Donna, who knew anyway. Harvey had no problem taking or working for what he wanted, he wasn't the type to deny himself, the trick was getting him to admit aloud what he wanted. Some things, like being Senior Partner, those were easy, but other things, personal ones, those were harder. If Harvey doesn't admit it to himself, then he can always tell himself that they are just a whim, not something that he truly wants, or needs. Mike wasn't just someone that he wanted, he was quickly turning into someone Harvey needed.

By the time the cab pulled up in front of the hospital, Harvey felt that he had figured out why Donna said it had to be him. Mike was his match, period. The kid had the knowledge to be able to argue with Harvey and actually win, while at the same time, he needed Harvey. Mike needed Harvey to show him how to use his knowledge to benefit himself.

When Harvey entered Mike's room, Jessica practically pounced on him. "I should fire you."

"But you won't, because I bring your firm lots of money. So, what did I do?"

"You hired a felon." Jessica crossed her arms, tone firm, but acting. She had no intention of firing anyone, except for Kyle, but sometimes it was fun to mess with Harvey's head and she needed a bit of fun right now.

"I did?" Harvey looked legitimately confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Mike told me."

Harvey kept his expression closed. "Mike talked to you? That's an improvement, right? What did the doctor say?"

"The doctor hasn't told me a thing, and don't try to distract me. Are you telling me that you didn't know that Mike stole a car?"

"Mike did what?" Of all the things that Mike could have told Jessica, that was not one of them. "Mike just told you that he stole a car? Mike. The same kid that bikes everywhere?"

"Yes, that Mike. But, since you obviously didn't know, I'll explain." Jessica was torn between feeling sympathy for the kid and enjoying proving that Harvey didn't know everything. She repeated what Mike had told her.

Harvey changed his mind. He wasn't angry before, he was just fine, no problems at all. Now, though, he was angry. Trevor, again. It was _always_ Trevor. He knew the first time he talked to Mike that Trevor was a problem. He just assumed that now that he was gone there would be no more trouble. That was Harvey's mistake.

"Harvey?"

"So sorry, Jessica. I have a lot on my mind." The words came out automatically, Harvey's mind too busy thinking about exactly what he was going to do if he ever saw Trevor again.

"I don't think I should be here any longer." Jessica stated. "It's unethical to receive this kind of information when the kid obviously isn't aware of what he's saying. So, you stay here, until Donna gets off. Then go home and sleep."

"Jessica."

"Don't argue with me. I have to get back anyway. Keep me informed." She brushed past Harvey leaving the lawyer alone with Mike.

"Jesus, kid... we're going to have a long talk when you are better..." He sat down in Jessica's discarded chair, settling in for another long wait.

* * *

Donna called an hour later. "Harvey, update?"

"He's sleeping." Harvey was thankful for the call. It was better than checking scores for various baseball games.

"That's it? He's sleeping? That's what you are going to give me?"

"I don't know what else to tell you. The doctor was here a while ago and did some tests. He hasn't come back yet. Mike's sleeping."

Donna made a noise of protest. "Fine, but when the doctor comes back, you better call me."

"First on my list." Harvey promised.

"I have dirt." Donna announced. "I was digging around in Mike's desk, under the pretense of needing a file, and I found a note."

"A note?" Harvey parroted.

"Yup." The secretary sounded too cheerful, which sent off all kinds of warnings in the back of Harvey's mind. "Just a minute, boss."

Harvey strained to hear what Donna was saying, it was muffled, meaning the redhead had placed her hand over the phone. He sat there for several minutes before Donna's voice became clear again.

"You know, I was sure that using the phone in your office would insure privacy but, apparently not."

"Someone was in my office? Who?"

"Kyle came in, telling me he wanted to work in here as opposed to the conference room."

"He told you want to do?" His tone was shocked. He knew better than to tell Donna anything, not even Jessica told Donna what to do.

"He tried to." Donna's tone explained exactly how that conversation went. "He's gone now."

"Then what about the note Donna?" Harvey leaned back in the chair, absently staring at Mike while he listened.

There was a pause that Harvey didn't like, then Donna spoke again. "First, promise me that you will not leave that hospital room."

"Donna..." He was in no mood for any games.

"Now, Harvey. Promise me."

"Fine. Unless the doctor comes to do more tests, I'll stay in this room until you get here, happy?"

"No, but it will do. I found this note stuffed in the very bottom drawer of Mike's file cabinet, you know, the one where he keeps the important things?"

Harvey frowned. The drawer that he kept a briefcase full of pot in. "Yes..."

Donna sighed, and proceeded to read the note word for word.

He was torn between the desire to beat Kyle senseless for such an underhanded trick and shaking Mike for believing it. In all truth, the urge to shake Mike only lasted until he looked at the kid again, noting the stillness and the obvious bruises littering him. Harvey knew exactly what Mike's reaction would be. He remembered a conversation that had happened a month ago.

 _

"I'm visiting my grandmother today, can't I come in early tomorrow and finish the files?" Mike had begged. "Do I really have to do them now?"

_

 _"Is that really more important than this case?" Harvey had replied, looking annoyed._

 _"Yes. There is nothing more important to me than Gran. She raised me, gave up so much for me. She's always been on my side. I promised her that I would do whatever I had to to repay her."_

 _"She seems like a smart woman, Mike. I think she'd understand if you missed a visit."_

 _"She probably would." Mike had agreed, matching Harvey's frown. "If it had only been one visit. I haven't seen her in two weeks. Harvey, in your mind, you come first right? Nothing anyone says would change your mind right?"_

 _"Yes, what's your point?"_

 _"In my mind, Gran is first. She comes before anything and everything. She is probably the only person that comes before you, Harvey. Nothing can change that either. I'd jump off the Empire State Building for her, willingly. I know that you don't really get this, but it is how it is. If I had to die to insure that she was well taken care of, then I would, in a heartbeat."_

"Well, that explains a lot then, doesn't it?" Harvey muttered, shaking his head at his sleeping associate.

"How?" Donna demanded. "If he just told you then..."

"He wouldn't. Mike wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his grandmother's care. When you get off, bring me that note. Don't show it to anyone else. Oh, and Donna?" Harvey's smile was dark, he had his own plan now.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Kyle that I changed my mind. I want those files done in triplicate by morning."


	9. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard on this one. I'm trying to give a larger view of the story by giving different POVs. Harvey is probably the hardest for me to do, and I'm always convinced that I've done it wrong. He's like.. too cool for me to touch.

Mike never had a problem working late. He liked his job and would do whatever he had to in order to keep it. But, he missed his apartment. All he wanted to do was go home, and curl up in his bed and stay there for a week, maybe more. He was tired, very tired, body and soul. No one liked remembering the bad things, and Mike remembered them more than most. It was the one thing that he hated about his memory. He couldn't remember them completely, as they were real events and not something he read, but it was clear enough for him to miss the days of pot haze that had blurred so many things.

He hesitated, hand extended and just brushing the knob of yet another door. He knew it would turn, he had already tried it, but kept himself from opening it. He didn't want to see another of his many failures, he knew them all, and would never forget them, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't want anyone to know about them. Not the people that were becoming the center of his world.

His gran was the most important person to him, he knew that and so did everyone else. He wasn't ashamed of it and would defend it until his very last breath. Harvey and Donna, though, they were important too. Donna for all her sarcasm and harsh words, was someone that Mike could count on, despite all the teasing that he would receive. Harvey too, in a way, was just like Donna, only different. Harvey's opinion mattered to Mike, more than it should, which scares him. His history of failure tells him that he should be prepared, expect that he will disappoint Harvey, but every time he does, and his boss(mentor, friend?) gives him that look, the one that makes Mike wonder if he can really do his job, hurts. It is almost a physical pain and Mike hasn't figured out yet why that is.

Steeling himself, Mike slowly grasped the knob and turned it, pushing just enough for it to swing open slightly. By now, Mike knew that nothing would happen if he didn't go in the room, but he couldn't stay in this hallway forever, so he took a deep breath and walked into the room.

* * *

 __

 _Mike stood in a garden, looking confusedly at the various plants. He didn't remember this place, which gave him a sliver of hope that he had finally found his way out of whatever he had gotten into. It was a pretty place, light with small lanterns and with carefully tended paths. He glanced behind him, looking at the door which was set in a stone wall covered in ivy. The wall was very long, so he reasoned that it was possible that he had finally found the way out. That was, until he turned back around._

 _His gran stood there, directly in front of him, looking every bit her age. Her dressing gown was wrapped tightly around her, moving slightly in the gentle breeze that was dancing through the garden. Her face was pale, and seemed more weathered than usual._

 _"Gran?" Mike shook slightly, wondering why she was there, in the middle of the night. She was supposed to be in her nursing home, safe ans sound. Had Kyle gotten her kicked out? Had he failed at even this? "What are you doing here? You'll get sick."_

 _"Michael. My dear Michael. It's time for you to make a decision."_

* * *

Harvey was still fuming. The words of that note Donna had read him echoed in his head. He wasn't Mike, but he would never forget what she had said. His eyes were locked on Mike's face, noting every twitch, committing any sign of discomfort, and after watching so closely noted several, vowing privately that Kyle would pay for every single one of them.

Sitting there at Mike's bedside, thoughts of things far worse than murder filling his mind, Harvey came to a realization. It was a slow building one, something that grew as he sat there staring at Mike, thinking of other things. He blinked and there it was, a thought so strong that it astounded the lawyer that he hadn't realized it before now. It was probably the only thing that could shake Harvey out of his anger. It was fear. Not the normal type of fear, the one that people had of heights and spiders, but a true despair, the type that comes when faced with an impossible situation that has no hope of a decent positive ending. It felt like a lump of iron in his throat, making it hard to take a proper breath. Harvey's mind kept repeating one thing over and over. _What if Mike doesn't wake up?_

Harvey had always considered himself a practical man, a realist that could see all outcomes, see the bigger picture, but he had never been faced with a situation that he couldn't control. True despair makes a person grow cold, numb, filled with nothing but negative thoughts, making that person as dry as the Sahara. It was something that Harvey never wished to feel again. He wanted... _needed_ Mike to wake up, to shake his head and roll his eyes. Tease Harvey about how much he cared, argue with him about cases, make Harvey feel like a living person again and not this dead cold thing. On the heels of this terrible feeling came another, the knowledge that without Mike, Harvey wasn't alive. He breathed, sure, walked, talked, even laughed and enjoyed things, but it wasn't until he was forced to see things from Mike's perspective that he realized that all he had been doing was existing.

Harvey shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts now plaguing him. He dropped his head into his hands, a rare gesture of defeat, before snapping his head back up. He stood abruptly, pulling his chair closer to the bed, his face looking overly determined. He was determined that Mike would make it through, that he, along with Donna, Rachel and Jessica, would be able to fix this terrible situation. Determination was a powerful feeling that radiated from a part of the heart that refused to surrender, because when someone surrenders, that is when they have truly lost.

* * *

 __

 _"What are you talking about Gran? What decision?" Mike's voice was frantic, mostly due to his confusion._

 _"You have to decide, Michael. What is your life worth to you? No one else can make this decision for you. Think, Michael, everything that you have done, all the failures and attempts, are they worth it? Do you have a good life? Is it what you really want for your self?"_

 _"Gran... I don't understand..." Mike's eyes were fixed on that beloved face, the one person that had never turned him away. The only soul that always saw something good in him. "Did I... let you down?" His words were a whisper._

 _"Michael, I have always been on your side. I know you, better than anyone. I know everything that you have tried to do, everything that you could have become. I am not judging you, I love you." A wrinkled hand reached out and rested on Mike's cheek, fingers cold. "This is a decision only you can make. Don't think about me, or anyone else. For once, think only about yourself. You have your dream, if only for pretend. Is that worth everything that you have to loose?"_

 _"Gran.." Two tears slid down Mike's cheek. "I.. can't think about myself. I'm doing everything for you! I sold those tests so that I could buy your medicine.... I.. just wanted to take care of you for once." He hung his head, staring at the grass._

* * *

Donna had just arrived at the hospital. Getting to Mike's room was much easier than she had expected, but apparently the word of the next of kin was law at a hospital. She opened the door as quietly as possible, on the off chance that Harvey was resting. Which, was not the case. His head snapped toward the door so fast that Donna almost feared whiplash. "Harvey."

"Donna." Harvey was proud of the steadiness in his voice. "Did you bring it?"

Very little got past Donna. Which was part of the reason she was so angry at Kyle. He managed to slip past her radar and hurt something that Donna considered hers. This meant that she was being extra watchful over what was hers. Harvey, whether he liked it or not, was hers, just like Mike. So, she could tell that something was wrong with him. "Of course I did, but I'm not giving it to you until you tell me what's wrong."

Harvey let out a sigh that was filled with emotion. "I'm as fine as I can be, Donna."

Donna pointed a finger at him. "Don't you lie to me, Harvey." Her tone was harsh, and she moved her hand so it was in Mike's direction. "I let him down, Harvey. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't do anything." Her stern stance crumbled a bit. "I won't let it happen again. Just tell me what's wrong."

There wasn't a lawyer in the world who could be in Harvey's position, and hear those words, hear that guilt that echoed in his heart and be able to refuse. "I was just.. thinking of what would happen if Mike didn't wake up."

Donna shook her head. "He will. He has once already, that's a good sign."

"I know that, but..." A glance at Mike. "Look at him Donna. What do we do if he doesn't wake up? What is his grandmother going to do?"

The redhead, stood still for a moment, before moving over and taking Mike's uninjured hand, holding it gently, and brushing his face with the other. "You and I will take care of Gran." Donna's voice was firm, showing no doubt. "We'll... be just fine."

"I won't." His voice was soft, just loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

 __

 _"I never asked you to." The words came out softly, kindly, but they struck Mike like a physical pain. He flinched, but didn't look away from the grass. "Michael. I am not mad at you for trying to take care of me, that makes you a wonderful grandson, but, you have to start living for yourself. That is what this decision is about. Are you going to continue as you are, or are you going to just let it all go, like you have wanted to do so many times in the past?"_

 _More tears slipped down Mike's face, blurring his vision. "I... I've let go before." His words were barely a breath they were so quiet. "It didn't help me at all. That was... Trevor's answer for everything that was wrong. I.. can't do that anymore. I want to... God, I want to.. but I can't."_

 _"Then, what are you going to do, Michael? You know deep down that you can't keep doing this forever. Eventually, someone will realize the lie that you have told and then you know what will happen. Think about it, sweetie, while you find your way out of this garden. Decide for yourself, what you are going to do."_

 _Mike raised his head, looking at the figure of his gran walking away from him, blurred by the tears that he was unable to keep from falling._

* * *

Donna jerk her head toward Harvey at his admission, opening her mouth to demand he explain exactly what he meant by that, but the sudden wetness that was damping the fingers that still stroked Mike's cheek drew her attention."Oh... Mike..."

Instantly, Harvey was standing, leaning over his sleeping associate(friend, more?) frowning. "He's crying?"

"Mike... Oh, puppy, I'm so sorry." Donna's voice was softer than normal, gentle in a way that Harvey associated with bunnies, something Donna adored. "We're here, Mike. Harvey and I are right here."

Harvey blocked out the soft soothing words that Donna kept whispering, and rested his own hand on Mike's forehead. "Come on, kid... come back to us.."


	10. Kyle's Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I do like Louis, in that sad little man kind of way, where you feel bad for him but want to smack him at the same time. I really do like him though, he can be awesome when he wants to be. Unfortunately, there really wasn't anyone else that Kyle could really consider a mentor... sorry, Louis...

Kyle who had spent the entire day trying to get on Donna's good side, which was key to getting on Harvey's, was jumping at shadows. Every time he spoke to her, she looked at him and told him that she knew exactly what he was trying to do. It was starting to make him wonder if Donna could read minds.

Rachel was another problem, but in a different way. She kept appearing at the edge of Kyle's vision, distracting him from his work to watch her pass by with a small wave or a flirty smile. He was convinced that her sudden change in interest was due to the fact that eventually, everyone fell for his charm. Sitting there in the conference room surrounded by paperwork, working for the best closer in in town, with a beautiful girl showing interest, and the man was floating on his pride.

Taking a short break to try and convince Donna to allow him to work in Harvey's office, an idea which was vetoed fast enough to make Kyle's head spin, but that he chalked up to her being involved in her phone call, he decided that he should share his great fortune with the person that inspired his brilliant move.

He knocked on the glass door respectfully, because it was suicide to do otherwise, and entered, pride radiating from his face.

"Well, someone is in a very good mood. What do you want?"

Kyle stood there, at the very corner of Louis Litt's desk, grinning, and made his first mistake. "I did it."

"Did what? I didn't give you any work today." The shorter man's nasally tone was bored.

"I took care of my opposition. I won." Kyle shifted a bit at Louis' look.

"So you won a case, congratulations. Wait, you didn't have a case. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my opposition here." Kyle dropped his voice. "I got rid of Mike Ross."

Louis' face contorted, a very unflattering expression. "You got rid of Mike?" He parroted.

"I did." Kyle stood still, confident that the man in front of him would be the only one that would understand Kyle's actions. Louis was known throughout the firm as a ruthless man.

"Just exactly how did you manage to weasel your way into Harvey's good graces?" For a minute, he was pleased. He never expected Kyle to have actually managed to do it.

"I blackmailed Mike into doing my work." Kyle dropped his voice, slightly leery of admitting it aloud, but unable to refrain from doing so, driven by his ego. "Mike started to protest and... he ended up in an accident."

"Harvey? Oh a meeting."

"Not Harvey. Mike. Send him to my office."

Kyle blinked. "He's not here. I don't know where he went after the car hit him."

Underhanded tactics were something that Louis was very familiar with but nothing could have prepared the junior partner for the lengths that Kyle had gone to. "Are you telling me that you arranged to have Mike hit by a car?" His voice was carefully neutral, not wanting to spook the associate until he had the full story.

Kyle however shrugged. "Well, it wasn't my original plan, but he said he was going to go to Miss Pearson because he didn't like anyone threatening his grandmother." Kyle rolled his eyes, completely unaware of how deep he was digging his hole. "The car had just turned the corner when I pushed him into the street. It wasn't going that fast, he'll be fine."

"I see. Go on now, and send Mike in here as soon as he arrives." Louis kept his expression blank until Kyle had left, still proud of his 'win' over his rival. Louis waited an entire minute, before leaving as well, heading in the direction of Jessica's office. Like Kyle, he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice Rachel, who had ducked into a nearby office, slightly shaken by what she had overheard.

* * *

Louis stood just outside of Jessica's office for a moment. He knew that he was in a large amount of trouble but hopefully by going straight to her, it would convince her that he had no idea the lengths Kyle went to. Knocking softly on the door, he went in, stopping near her desk. "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I have a lot to do." She glanced up, and stilled. "What is it, Louis?" Her tone was suspicious.

"Before I explain, I want you to know that I had no idea what was being planned and if I did I would have tried to stop it." Louis paused. "Kyle Durant assaulted Mike Ross."

"How do you know that?" The suspicion was gone and anger was evident. Jessica knew that Donna had done everything in her power, which was legendary, to insure that no one knew about the incident.

"He came to my office and told me. He had asked me a while ago how to advance in the firm. He said that his work was being overshadowed by Mike's. I told him that he needed to outmaneuver him. Make certain that people like you saw the depth of his investment in the firm. I had no idea that he would go so far. He told me that he had gotten rid of Mike and I asked how he had convinced Harvey to take him as his associate, because I assumed that was what he was talking about. Kyle told me that he blackmailed Mike into doing his work. He didn't say how and I didn't have time to ask. He then explained that Mike threatened to go to you with what Kyle had done and he pushed Mike in front of a car. He says he doesn't know what happened to him after that."

Jessica scowled, "You, Harvey and I are going to have a long talk when this is over, Louis. For right now, you are going back to your office and write down everything you told Kyle that day and exactly what he admitted to you just now. I will handle Kyle."

"You already knew." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Harvey saw it happen. Both he and Donna are with Mike at the hospital. He is in critical condition and I don't have to tell you what can happen because of your involvement in this." The managing partner snapped. "No one is to hear about this, and if Kyle tells you anything else, you come directly to me. I will decide everything else after Mike wakes up and Kyle is handled properly." She waved a hand, dismissing the man and reached for her phone.

Louis, slunk out of the office, knowing that the best thing for him was to do exactly what Jessica said without complaint. He knew exactly what this could result in. Mike could have him fired, possibly disbarred. He could sue the firm and win fairly easily. That's not counting whatever Harvey and Donna convinced him to do.

* * *

Donna was still sitting next to Mike's bed, one had resting on his head. Harvey had left the room a few minutes ago, to calm down, according to him. She knew better, he was going to reread that note and stew about it. Both had agreed, after they were convinced that Mike was calm, Gran was not to know exactly how Mike ended up in this situation. The two of them felt enough guilt without sharing it with an eighty year old woman.

Donna was a master at keeping secrets, it was something that no one would ever be able to do better than she could. This was why the woman had two phones. One for the important people in her life, her parents, sister, Rachel, one of the best friends Donna had ever had, Harvey, who was like an annoying older brother, and as soon as possible Mike. Her other phone was for everyone else. So when the jingle of that important phone when off, she was up and across the room in a flash, because if someone was calling it then it was important.

She didn't even look at the id flashing on the screen. "This is Donna."

"It's Rachel. Donna, Kyle just told Louis what he did!" The paralegal's voice was hushed but urgent. "Louis went to Jessica, but I have no idea what he told her."

"I swear if this is Louis' fault, I'll make him regret it nearly as much as Kyle!" It took a great deal to anger Donna. She pretended that nearly everything made her mad, but most of the time it was because of the reactions that people had to her anger. It was always a great source of entertainment. But, the same list of people that had her private phone number were people that Donna did not like to be messed with, in any way.

"From what I heard, Louis didn't tell him directly to do that. I think Louis was just being a jerk and Kyle took whatever he said and ran with it. Ugh, I can't believe I just defended Louis." Rachel's voice was disgusted. "Donna, what do I do now? He confessed, just not to me."

"Keep an eye on him and as soon as you can, talk to Jessica and find out exactly what was said. Then... if you can handle it, come to the hospital, you can tell us both here. Harvey isn't leaving tonight, and I planned to stay for a while."

"I'll be there." Rachel stated firmly. "Mike would be there for me."


	11. A Grandmother's Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one person in Suits that has the ability to be cooler than Donna. That is Mike's Grandmother. I se eher as this super awesome woman, that is unfortunately limited by a weak body. I love her so much, and I hope I did her justice.

It was evening and the nurse at the main desk of the ICU unit was very thankful. It was only twenty minutes until the end of her shift and she was going straight home and having a very stiff drink. The people that were haunting that Ross kid's room were driving her completely crazy. She didn't mind the quiet woman who had helped her chase the kid through the hospital, but the man that keeps pacing the hallways when he isn't sitting like a stone in the room was completely different.

A sharp rap on her desk made the nurse jump slightly, and her eyes focused on the end of the walking stick that was resting on the desk, up a rather thin and wrinkled arm to an equally elderly face with sharp blue eyes. "Excuse me, ma'am, you can't be back here."

"Is that so?" The voice was soft, but firm, a foreboding smile flickered over the woman's face right before the nurse's day got even worse.

* * *

Both Donna and Harvey heard the commotion, the redhead from Mike's room and Harvey from the hallway. The lawyer turned the corner and stopped while Donna poked her head out of the door, looking surprised, staring at the small fragile looking woman who was easily berating the nurse who was twice her size.

"So, without even asking who I am or why I am here, you are going to assume, because I am elderly, I must have wandered away from my keeper and can't be here?" Katherine was enjoying the conversation, really. Mike never let her berate the nurses at the home. "So who are are to tell me that after finally getting permission from the nursing home, actually managing to get a cab to this hospital, that I can't see my grandson?"

"Ma'am, I just meant.."

"You meant exactly what you said. Don't you try to swindle me. You tell me what room Michael Ross is in and show me where it is and I might not report you to that nice doctor that sent me back here." Katherine smiled again as the nurse gaped.

"Gran! What are you doing here?" Donna couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

Her face brightened at the sight of Donna. "Donna, sweetie, there you are, I thought you might still be working." Shooting one last glare at the nurse, she placed her cane on the floor moving slowly toward the redhead.

"Not today, luckily my boss is skipping work with me." Donna snarked back, glancing over her shoulder at Harvey, who was moving toward Mike's room.

"Good. Now, sweetie," The older woman paused, leaning on her cane slightly more than usual. "Is there a chair in that room for an old lady?"

"No, But I will be happy to let you have mine, Mrs. Ross." Harvey offered, coming to stand next to Donna. "The doctor said that only one chair was allowed in ICU due to the fact that often the room is filled with people that don't need to be tripping over things."

A raised eyebrow met the offer, "Well, the often talked about but never seen Mr. Specter. You look different than Michael described you." She started moving again, brushing past Donna with a small pat, and moving into the room that held her grandson. "You call me gran, honey. Family isn't formal with each other."

Harvey didn't really understand Donna's words of the day before, the ones about how when she told this woman about Mike's accident that she seemed to age years in seconds. Seeing it with his own eyes, just brought them back to him in perfect clarity. He saw her pause, and straighten, hand clenching on the top of her cane. He saw the expression on her face, when she turned to sit in the chair next to the bed, nothing like the one that had been there. This one was of remembered sadness, memories, mixing with reality, and it made Harvey focus on Mike instead, until the older woman was settled.

* * *

No one liked hospitals. It was a fact, just like there would come a point in everyone's lives that they would have to go to one. Either because of a family or friend getting injured or because they needed to go themselves. Katherine Ross had spent plenty of time in one. The birth of her son and grandson, both of which were happy times which she didn't mind so much, while her husband was sick and dying, when her son and his family were in that horrid accident, and afterward, when it was just Mike, staring blankly out the window, in too much shock after the accident to be released. She was there for herself, tests, and surgery, but Mike had always gone with her, filled with positive cheer and always a pack of cards. Now, she was again here for her grandson, and it broke her heart.

Carefully, she placed a hand on Mike's forehead, resting it there silently, taking a moment to look her grandson over. It was always Mike, he had been her joy as a child, always asking questions, reading to her from whatever book he had at the time, occasionally making up stories to amuse her when she felt bad, always visiting her, working so hard so that she was proud of him. She leaned close, kissing Mike's cheek, and whispered. "Don't you worry, Michael, I'll take care of them, you just worry about getting better..." Straightening as much as she could, Katherine glanced toward Donna and Harvey, taking note of the visible worry that both of them were unable to hide. "Which one of you is going to tell me how this happened?"

* * *

Donna shook her head, more comfortable with Gran than Harvey was. "Well, Gran, Mike was..."

"Sweetie, before you try and change the subject like you did before let me tell you something. Michael is very careful on his bike, he above everyone knows exactly what kind of damage a car can do. So I know, that this was not a normal accident. You are a good girl, I'm sure, and only want to spare me but I can handle whatever happened."

Harvey almost smiled at the slightly surprised look on his secretary's face. Mike obviously hadn't been kidding Harvey when he told him that his gran was like an older Donna. "Mrs. Ross..."

"What did I tell you in the hallway?" The older woman didn't miss a beat.

Now, Harvey did smile, he liked this woman, she was like Donna and Mike rolled into one super person. "Gran, then.. Donna and I," a glance at the redhead, "don't think it's really our place to tell you. I think that you should hear it from Mike."

Donna nodded, silently thanking Harvey for his quick thinking. It hadn't taken long for the older woman to won Donna over, with her attitude and motherly kindness. She didn't want to tell her that it happened because Mike was so adamant about protecting her.

Katherine stared at Harvey, then nodded. "Very well. I'll let Michael tell me." She paused then motioned Harvey closer, ignoring the amused look Donna had at the motion. "Come here, and let me get a good look at you."

Harvey moved until he was standing next to the older woman, leaning down slightly. "You talk like you will never see me again." He kept his tone light.

"I will see you again, young man. You will come with Michael to visit me." It was not a request, but more of a statement. "Now tell me, why you have such a dark look in your eyes." Her tone softened some. "I see more than worry."

Harvey started in surprise, generally only Jessica and Donna could read him so easily. "It's nothing."

"Sweetie?" Katherine looked toward Donna. "Can you get me some water? Michael would have a fit if I got coffee."

"Of course, Gran." A look passed between the two, that Harvey couldn't read, and Donna slipped silently out of the room.

"Alright, young man. Tell me what's on your mind." She smiled up at the lawyer, reaching out again to pat Mike's head.

Harvey frowned slightly, eyes drifting toward the bed. "It's nothing." He repeated, then clarified. "Nothing that can be taken care of at this time."

"Michael isn't going anywhere." Katherine smiled at the expression Harvey had. "I can tell you that with all certainty."

Harvey's eyes drifted back toward Mike, noting the stillness.

"There is nothing that you can do about what has already happened. It is done and cannot be undone, thinking about it will accomplish nothing." The words were soft now, spoken with care and with the weight of experience behind every word. "Instead, I want you to tell me, what are you going to do when Michael wakes up?"

Harvey was silent, keeping his gaze fixed on Mike, while Gran's words echoed in his mind. If he was being completely honest, Harvey wasn't sure what he would do when Mike woke up. He knew that he was not the easiest person to deal with, Donna told him that often enough, but that was just who he was.

When it became obvious that Harvey didn't have an answer for her, Katherine smiled slightly. "Michael told me a lot about you. I know everything you have done for my grandson and I can never thank you enough for it. I can tell you this though, you have left a great impact on him. I firmly believe he would follow you anywhere to prove to you that you aren't wasting your time."

"Mike isn't a waste of time." The words fell out before Harvey could stop them. "I've never thought that, despite things I might have said. But.."

"Gran's right, Harvey." Donna spoke up from the doorway, a cup in her hand. "That's why I told you that you had to be here whenever he woke up. Because Mike needs you just like you need him." She passed the cup to Katherine with her usual efficiency, and produced a pack of cards from her pocket, the cellophane wrapper shining in the bright light. "Now, Mike told me once that you are a complete shark at cards, so lets see what you have."

* * *

Harvey declined the invitation to play with the two, knowing better than to play cards with Donna. Instead he reclined slightly against the wall, half watching as Katherine stomped Donna in two games of gin and was only barely beaten in a rapid game of war. Most of his attention was inward, focused on the wise words of the elderly woman. She was right, to a point. He did need to figure out exactly what he was going to do when Mike woke up. It would be impossible to continue to tell the kid that he didn't care, because after this, Harvey wasn't even sure that he wanted to. He wanted to talk to Mike, ask him exactly what Trevor had made him do over the years, talk to him about why Mike didn't come to him when Kyle started blackmailing him, even if Harvey had a pretty good idea about that. He wanted to explain to the kid how different he made Harvey see things, about the realization that he had sitting by Mike's bed. For the first time in a long while, Harvey wanted to be completely honest with someone, admit that Mike made him whole, and that scared the lawyer. It went against everything that he had trained himself to be.


	12. Future's Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that this chapter is the one that came out the closest to the way I imagined it. All the others changed a bit while I was writing, but this one, flowed perfectly.
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone that takes the time to read this story. I appreciate all of you.
> 
> Also, yellow flowers when given in mourning represent a peaceful rest.

It took much longer than Mike was willing to admit for him to be able to clear his vision enough to get a good look around the garden he was in. The brick walls were just tall enough to block his view, and covered in soft moss and thick ivy. Curved metal posts, holding delicate looking glass lanterns, illuminated the are just enough for Mike to see the soft looking grass and various colored flowers. The round shape of the lanterns allowed more light to filter over the area. If he had been in a better mood, he would have found it rather pretty. As it stood, Mike hated the entire place.

He started walking not really trying to find his way, but aimlessly wandering, his mind too full to really process where he was going. All he could think about were the words that his gran had told him. What did he want? That was easy. Mike wanted to take care of his grandmother. But she told him not to think about her. So the question became, what did he want for himself? That was harder. Mike hadn't thought about himself in a very long time. It was always someone else, Trevor at first, then Gran after she got sick and needed his help. Jenny, whenever she was having problems with Trevor. It was what Mike was used to.

Now though, the person that meant more to him than _breathing_ had asked him to decide what he wanted. Mike honestly didn't know. Every time something popped into his head revolved around someone else, his gran and Harvey mostly, since Trevor was gone and Jenny too busy building her own life without him. Once, a long time ago, Mike had wanted a friend. The end result of that was bad enough for Mike not to want that anymore. Not that long ago, Mike had wanted to be a lawyer, but due to the result of his first wish, that had been a bust as well. Mike decided then and there that he didn't want to want anything.

The sigh he released was swallowed by the stillness of the garden. His life was a huge mess, despite all of Harvey's efforts to fix it. Harvey. Mike paused, staring sightlessly at one of the lanterns, thinking about his boss. Harvey wouldn't have a problem answering that question. Harvey always knew exactly what he wanted, and then did whatever he had to do to get it. He was nothing like Mike, who agonized over every decision, worried that whatever he was going to do would result in another mistake.

Mike shook his head, he was getting no where thinking in circles like this. He sighed, tearing his eyes away from the lantern, blinking rapidly, wondering if there was something wrong with his eyes. He reached up with his right hand, rubbing his eyes vigorously, but it didn't help. He could still see images, moving around, transparent against the gloom of the garden.

* * *

 __

 _Gran stood, abet shakily, in front of an open grave, her face a sold mask. Donna stood next to her, hand placed supportively over her shoulders. Harvey and Jessica, along with a few people at the firm, Rachel being one, were surrounding her. Mumbled words from a figure at the head of the grave site were the only thing that broke the somber silence of the small group. As the words tapered off, there was a moment of complete stillness before Gran eased out of Donna's hold, dropping a small yellow flower in the grave._

 _"Good bye, Micheal... At least now, you are at peace..." The old woman straightened a bit, one hand clenched on her shawl and the other gripping her cane._

 _Donna waited until the woman turned away, which happened sooner than the redhead expected. "Bye, Mike... I'll look after her." She sniffed, once, before trailing after the older woman._

 _Jessica was next, looking at the lone flower somberly. "It's a shame, Mr. Ross. You had such potential..." She shook her head, turning sharply, her duty done and scowled at nothing in particular. Pausing by Harvey, who's face was as blank as Gran's, "You should have told me, Harvey. Then maybe we could have done right by the kid. He could have been real." The managing partner continued on her way, stopping to collect a teary Rachel._

 _Harvey's blank face remained until only he and the presiding priest remained. Then it softened a bit, his eyes fixed on the uncovered hole. "Sorry, kid... If you had just told me..." The words grew fainter as Harvey backed away from the grave. "then maybe you'd still be alive..."_

* * *

Mike stood completely still as the image faded, leaving behind the apparent serenity of the garden. "Even in my death, I'm letting people down..." The words were soft, sorrowful. Then Mike glared at nothing. "It's not real. It's not! If I died..." He bit off the rest of the words, stopping them from being said. He remembered reading something once, an old book on ancient beliefs of other cultures. There was one that stood out among all the rest. It was an old Japanese belief called _"Kotodama"_ the spirit of words. That belief is whatever words you say with intent become real. So Mike refused to say the thought that was running rampant through his mind. Just in case.

* * *

It took nearly three hours before Donna was able to convince Gran to go back to her nursing home, and that was only because Harvey, and Rachel when she arrived, had agreed with her. During that time, Harvey understood the depth of Mike's devotion to the woman. She was charming but obviously sharp enough to call anyone out. Harvey respected that, and secretly feared for the world now that she and Donna had met. Very little could stop his secretary, and with Gran, nothing could stop the two of them.

Truthfully, the visit was exactly what they all needed. Donna and Rachel had been surprised at how familiar Gran was with them and their habits, even knowing how Donna took her coffee and that Rachel liked posies. Harvey had been downright shocked to know that Mike had told his grandmother so much about them. He would never have guess that they were that important to him. Knowing that, and apparently having Gran's approval, based on her parting words, _'You bring Michael to me as soon as you two have figured everything out.'_ took all the thoughts and feelings he had been fighting with and made them a fact. Something that would happen, even if Harvey had to move buildings to get it done.

Afterward, though was more sobering. Rachel was full of information and very little of it was good. Jessica had apparently taken matters into her own hands and after making several calls to very discreet acquaintances of hers, all lawyers, she decided on her own plan of action. Taking into account the advice from those men, Jessica started the basic paperwork that will allow Pearson-Hardman to terminate Kyle due to endangerment of a co-worker. Since everyone that signs onto the firm signs a confidentially clause, and a contract, Jessica had to be very careful not to break those terms otherwise, Kyle would have free reign to blab to anyone he liked about the things he knew about their cases. Rachel explained that while Jessica hadn't fired Kyle yet, the paperwork was already filled out and waiting for Mike's signature.

Normally, this would have cheered Harvey considerably, but then Rachel dropped the bomb that Donna hadn't the time to tell Harvey.

"And since Louis is involved, Jessica has to investigate that." Rachel finished, unaware that Harvey had no idea what she was talking about.

"Louis? _Louis_ had a hand in _this_?" Harvey practically hissed the words at the paralegal as he waved a hand toward Mike.

Donna winced, and Rachel paled. "I.. Kind of?" Her tone was meek, like nothing anyone had heard before. "He gave Kyle some random advice about making sure his work wasn't overshadowed by Mike's, and that Kyle needed to outmaneuver him. From what I overheard and what Louis admitted to Jessica that was all he said. Nothing about going this far."

Harvey's look was beyond murderous, and Donna was quick to intervene. "Calm down, Harvey. When I leave here, I'll find out. I promise." Knowing instantly that her words fell on deaf ears, Donna reached over and shook Harvey slightly. "Hey! I'll handle it, you take care of Mike."

"I will. But, I will have a very long talk with Louis over this." Where Donna's words were an order, Harvey's were a promise.

Rachel shivered. "Jessica told me to tell you that there will be a meeting after Mike is better to discuss it. But.. I heard the conversation, Harvey. I really don't think Louis knew." It was plain that Rachel didn't like defending Louis, which made Harvey relax slightly.

"Fine, I'll deal with him then." The tone was softer now, most probably due to the close proximity of Mike rather than any good feelings toward Louis.

* * *

Mike was still firmly convinced that there was something wrong with his eyes. He kept seeing things that weren't really there. Flashes of people he knew and how happy they were. Normally, that wouldn't bother Mike, as he liked knowing the people he cared about were happy, but he knew based on what he saw that they were happy because he wasn't there. It hurt far more than it should, seeing things that made you think others would be better if you weren't around. It made Mike really think about the question his gran had asked him. _'Are you happy with the way your life is?'_

Mike considered himself a fairly rational person. He knew the things he had done wrong and what their result was. But, Mike was also a fairly lonely person, spending far more time alone than most people could stand. He had preferred it as a child, enjoying the comfort that books brought him, but now, missing his oldest friend and left with people that didn't seem to care, only made the lonely feeling grow.

Thoughts continued to circle around his mind as he wandered the garden, trying his best to ignore the images would occasionally appear. By the time Mike was near the exit, looking up at the massive iron gate, he was assaulted by words. No amount of covering his ears could keep them away, but he tried anyway, just wanting to escape.

 _"It's not that big a deal, Mike, don't be such a wuss. You know I'm always there for you."_ Trevor's voice was the loudest and the most insistent. _"Nothing is going to happen. You're too careful."_

Mike shook his head. He remembered that. Once, in college, Trevor wanted him to take all his savings and go to Atlantic City to gamble a bit over a weekend. Mike hadn't wanted to, having a test on Monday. As usual, Trevor had gotten his way and ended up spending everything Mike had on blackjack.

 _"You're the responsible one. Can't you explain that it's a bad idea. I know Trevor will listen to you. Talk him out of it Mike. Please, can't you fix it?"_ Mike could easily picture Jenny's earnest eyes, pleading with him to stop Trevor's latest scheme. He had tried, he really had but it had blown up in his face. _"I trusted you to take care of him..."_ Those words had been delivered in a hateful tone. Even jenny expected him to fix everything.

 _"Why? Michael, why did you do it? I thought you were doing so well..."_ Gran's voice cut Mike to the quick. The disappointed tone always made him feel that he had failed her somehow. Nothing had every hurt Mike as much as when she said those words in that tone after he was kicked out of college. To him, still smarting from the latest Trevor disaster, it had sounded like his Gran had finally given up on him.

 _"Don't you understand, none of that matters now. All you have to do is keep your head down and do your job. Blend in with the other nameless idiots down there and no one will be any wiser."_ Harvey this time. Again, one of those times when Mike was convinced that someone would figure out that he wasn't a real lawyer. It was one of the few times Mike had managed to hide how bad the words had hurt. He remembered that he had made a smart remark and left the office, pretending that nothing was wrong. Harvey hadn't known that Mike didn't want to fade away, he wanted to be known for something other than being a screw up.

 _"You can't keep getting into trouble like this, Mike. One of these days, Harvey isn't going to bail you out of trouble. You have to think. Geez, sometimes I wonder if you even use that magic brain of yours."_ Donna. Donna, who was only nice to him if it meant irritating Louis or when Mike bribed her with chocolate. That one, at least, was more of a warning. Even if it was to make sure not to cause Harvey more work.

 _"It's just a little favor, God! Why are you always so pessimistic? Don't you trust me after all this time? Everything has been fine so far. It's just one test. You'll make more than enough to pay what you have to and still help me out."_ Trevor again. Mike wished with all his soul that he could just ignore that memory.

Blindly, Mike clenched his hands tighter over his ears and bolted for the gate to the garden. He couldn't listen any longer. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to _forget_ , to honestly be able to forget something, just once.

* * *

Donna was gone, taking Rachel with her. Harvey was both thankful and regretful. He was glad that Rachel had visited, Mike needed to know how many people were on his side, but he regretted that Donna had refused to leave. She insisted on walking Rachel to her car but had scoffed when Harvey suggested she go home herself.

"If you think for a minute that I'm leaving, then you have another thing coming. I know you, you'll spend the whole night thinking too much and all that stress is bad for you."

Harvey swore then and there that he was getting Donna a raise and a nice vacation. He would even be willing to put up with that phone that he was sure she had an unholy pact with. Well, maybe he would take one at the same time. He liked that idea. He could look after Mike's recovery better if he wasn't running to the office. Idly, he settled back in the lone chair, thinking of exactly what type of bribe Jessica would need to give them both a vacation at the same time. Getting Mike time off wouldn't be a problem, not with the recent development of Louis' involvement.

Harvey was halfway through scowling when Mike made a noise. Harvey honestly couldn't tell you what the noise was, but he was out of the chair and standing next to the kid before he realized he was moving. "Mike? Hey, kid, can you hear me?"

There was a very long pause, and Harvey was sure he didn't even breathe until Mike's eyes opened, blinking blearily up at the hazy form of his boss.

"..Harvey." Mike's voice was faint and scratchy, but it was quite possibly one of the best things Harvey had ever heard.

"Hey, kid. You with us now?" Rationally, he knew that he needed to call for the doctor, but he wanted to make sure that the kid was awake for good this time.

"Where..was I?" Mike's eyes were still slightly unfocused, but seemed to be clearing up. He tore his eyes away from Harvey, unable to look at his boss for very long. "Why are you here?" He didn't really understand what had happened, but everything aside it was very out of character for Harvey to be there waiting for him.

Harvey frowned. "Don't you remember? You were hit by a car." It was unheard of for Mike to forget anything, so worry had Harvey pressing the call button even if he didn't really want to.

The sound that Mike made was closer to a exhale than a real sigh. "I know..." Mike turned his head, staring up at the ceiling, his voice soft and sad. "Harvey?"

The lawyer moved slightly closer, so he could hear better. "What is it?" He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced over, seeing Donna hovering in the doorway, before turning all his attention back to Mike.

There was a small commotion at the door, as a nurse and Dr. Johnson appeared, immediately starting to shoo Harvey and Donna from the room. Harvey ignored the command, leaning close to hear Mike.

"Would it have been better if I had just died in that accident?"


	13. Clearing The Air, Slightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the chapters that I had already written up and posted on FF.net. It's also the last time that I am mean to Mike. Everything after this, well, except for the next one, will be comforting Mike.
> 
> I tried really hard not to make it corny or cheesy... but.. I am a girl and if it slipped in there, I apologize.

Harvey officially hated the entire situation. He hated what had happened to Mike, the chaos that things had become, the pain in Gran's eyes, but most of all, Harvey hated the fact that he hadn't been able to answer Mike's question. By the time the shock of the question had passed, Harvey was in the hallway, staring at the closed door.

"Harvey!" Donna snapped, having tried a good three times to get his attention. "If you don't answer me, I swear.."

"Sorry."

That one word completely silenced the rest of her tirade. "What did he say?" Her tone was noticeably softer. When she had returned to the room and saw that Mike was awake, she had promised herself that she wouldn't ask Harvey what was said. Even she knew that some things needed to be private, but whatever it was effected Harvey enough that Donna _**had**_ to know.

"God, Donna." Harvey dragged both his hands through his hair, wanting nothing more than to hide Mike away in his condo and have several stiff drinks. "He asked me.. if it would have been better if he had died in that accident. I couldn't even answer him."

"Oh..." She couldn't say anything other than that soft sound. For Mike, _their_ Mike, usually the cheerful one, to ask such a question brought real tears to her eyes.

Harvey ignored Donna, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. First, and central was Mike. He swore to himself that he was not leaving this hospital until he had talked to Mike. Really talked, asked why Mike would ask such a thing, tell him all the reason's that Harvey had recently discovered, reasons why Mike should still be there. After the air was clear, and Harvey was convinced that Mike was on a road to recovery, then he would go after Kyle personally. For now, he was content to let Jessica and Donna handle the man. Harvey had to take care of Mike. That hadn't been his original plan, he was going to destroy Kyle the moment Mike was awake, but after that question, he couldn't bring himself to leave.

For her part, Donna didn't care what anyone else wanted, Jessica included. She was going to make Kyle's life miserable. At this point, she didn't care how she did it. First, though, she had to make sure that everything would be okay here. No matter how angry she was, Mike came first.

* * *

Mike just wanted everyone to go away and leave him alone. He didn't really like hospitals, but he knew, even if he didn't like it, that he had to stay there for a while so he could heal properly. He was here and alive, so all he could really do was make the best of it. The problem was, he was tired of always trying to make the best of things, and the things he saw continued to bother him. He wanted to talk to his gran, even if what she had to say hurt him, he knew it would be what he needed to hear to help clear his head. At the same time, he both did and didn't want to talk to Harvey. Like his gran, Harvey would tell him the truth, but Mike wasn't sure that he could handle the way the older man would deliver it. He was feeling overly fragile right now, and he hated it. More than anything, he just wanted to forget what he had seen, wanted something that would comfort him and make him feel more like himself.

He sighed softly, once the doctor finally left him alone. Despite the fact that he had suggested that Mike rest, he had no intention if trying to sleep any time soon. The doctor had told him he had been unconscious for two days, and Mike was terrified of what Kyle might have done to his gran in that time. He decided to wait, until Harvey came back to the room. He would ask how his gran was, since the hospital probably contacted her. Then he would pretend to sleep and hopefully avoid the whole lecture that he was positive was coming.

Despite Mike's determination, he still couldn't look at either Harvey or Donna when they came back into the room. He studied his cast instead, surprised that his arm was actually broken, even though, to him it felt like he was using it just a few moments before.

For a minute, no one spoke, then Donna, being Donna, took control. She crossed the room and carefully hugged Mike, which made him stare up at her in shock. "Never scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry." The words were soft, and spoken into her shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you, honey." The redhead's heart broke a bit at the tone.

"Is.. Gran here?" Mike asked softly, pulling out of the embrace and addressing the question to his sheet.

"She already left, kid." Harvey answered, his tone as gentle as Donna's had been. "She's something else..." He tried to brighten the mood a bit, feeling that everything would go easier that way. "She was berating the nurse when I met her."

Mike smiled slightly. "I keep telling her not to do that."

"It was a beautiful thing." Donna's voice was filled with pride. "I couldn't have done better myself. Gran is just amazing, Mike. We'll take her out to dinner when you get out, okay?"

"She'll like that." Mike's voice was still soft and he continued to stare at the wrinkled sheet. He was glad that his gran seemed to be doing okay.

"I'll go call her, okay?" Donna offered. "I promised, I would when you woke up. I should call everyone else too."

"That's fine, Donna. I'll stay with Mike." Harvey shot his secretary a thankful look and crossed the room, reclaiming his chair.

She hugged Mike again, briefly, before stepping out of the room and closing the door slightly.

* * *

Once Donna left, the mood got even more awkward. Harvey didn't know how to answer Mike's question without sounding like a line from a bad romance novel, and Mike didn't really want to hear Harvey lecture him. So the silence grew, with Mike studying his cast, bed, and IV, while Harvey studied Mike, disliking the pale, skittish look that was on his associate's face.

Finally, Mike broke. "Go ahead, and say it."

Harvey looked confused. "What am I saying?"

"Go ahead, tell me how I need to be more careful, or more responsible, or whatever it is you're going to say." Mike curled up slightly, leaning over his injured arm, protectively.

"I'm not going to say anything like that." Harvey stated, softly, trying and failing to catch Mike's eyes. "I just want to tell you..." He stopped as Mike tensed. "I'm glad you're awake."

"What?" That made Mike look over, trying to catch a lie that wasn't there.

"I'm not repeating it, kid." Harvey leaned back slightly. "But, I do want you to know that I'll handle it."

Now Mike was really confused. The conversation was not going at all like he thought it would. "What are you going to handle?" He took in Harvey's fairly rumpled appearance, loose shirt, no tie or jacket, and mussed hair.

"Mike." Harvey moved his chair closer to the bed and lowered his tone. "Donna found the note in your file cabinet. I _saw_ Kyle push you in front of that car." For once, he didn't hide his expression, it was open and sorrowful, and Mike couldn't look away from it. "No one is going to let him get away with any of it. He can't kick Gran out of her home, Donna and I won't allow it. Jessica is furious at him for doing all of this just to get ahead in the firm. He's ruined, Mike, but that's not enough, not for me."

It took everything Mike had not to wilt in relief. If Harvey and Donna didn't want Gran to leave her nursing home then nothing short of God, and Mike wasn't sure if even HE could do it, could change that. The rest of Harvey's words filtered through the relief, and Mike tensed again. "Jessica knows?" His voice quivered a bit.

"Yes. Donna told her. But, we'll talk about that after you're feeling a bit better." The lawyer frowned when Mike turned his head back toward his lap. "Hey, kid?"

"I'm sorry." Mike shook his head, tired, stressed and relieved all at the same time. "I.. don't know what to say. I just..."

"Didn't want to risk your grandmother. I get it. You may have amazing memory, Mike, but mine isn't too bad either. I remember what you said about her being the most important person to you. Do you remember me telling you that there were lines that shouldn't ever be crossed?"

Mike nodded, he doubted he could ever forget that, even if he could. It was one of the few times Harvey dropped his cold mask and was completely honest with him.

"Well, threatening people crosses one of those lines. Attempted murder definitely crosses another line. Doing what you have to to protect someone, that's not a bad thing Mike." Harvey paused, trying to make his words count but not sound like a self help book. "This one isn't your fault."

Mike couldn't speak, couldn't even begin to think of a reply. He knew Harvey wasn't lying, but it was still hard to accept that the older man didn't seem angry with him. He drew his good leg up and dropped his head onto his knee, trying to hide the tears that were trailing down his face without his permission.

Harvey waited, he could tell by the slight shaking that Mike was trying to keep himself under control, and despite his burning desire to admit everything to him, to ask what made Mike think that it might be better if he died, he forced himself not to. It wasn't the right time. Instead, the older man moved from his chair to the edge of the bed, carefully, like Mike was made of glass, put his arm around his associate, silently offering him comfort while Mike let himself go.


	14. Donna's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you all how difficult this chapter was to write. I've been working on it on and off sonce my last update... This was hard mostly because of how amazing Donna is and I do not feel that I did her justice. She could have done much better.

When Donna finished her phone call to the nursing home, unable to reach Gran due to the nurse insisting that the woman was resting but promising to inform her the minute she woke up, she poked her head back into the room, and took in the scene before her. Mike, with his head resting on his knee and Harvey, who had his arm around the younger man's shoulders. While she was happy to see the wall around Harvey dropping, even if it was only for a select few people, she did not like the way Mike looked. The blond looked lost, like he he was adrift in the ocean without an anchor. She pulled back, closing the door part way to give the two some privacy, then with a purposeful expression she strode out of the hospital, intent on making a plan to take care of Kyle, Donna style.

* * *

She arrived at the office an hour early, before anyone except for her very unfortunate victim and three select employees, who were very anxious to have Donna owe them one, and one very special guest. Roger, the security guard, was in charge of the intimidation part. He was a large man, formally a Marine and generally an even tempered person, but, he was very fond of Mike. Since the blond spent many nights at the office, he had developed a habit of bringing coffee as a bribe so that he would be allowed in after hours. Mike, with his caring nature, knew all about Roger's seven year old daughter, and had even given the girl a present. The kindness toward his daughter insured Roger's cooperation.

Benjamin was another. The computer wizard, while calculating enough to understand just what it would mean to have Donna owe him one, he also liked Mike. He respected Mike's mind, the way Mike would spend the occasional lunch break, when he took them, to deliver a sandwich to the overworked tech and challenge him to Sudoku matches. Benjamin had no problems doing what Donna had asked, not after she mentioned that it was for Mike.

The third was actually the biggest surprise for Donna. Harold had called her the night before as hesitant and skittish as usual, but asking her if Mike was sick. Donna had been waist deep in her plan for Kyle and Harold was the perfect person to deliver Donna's trap to Kyle.

* * *

Now that she knew everything he had done, Donna knew exactly what he would do. Her plan was blunt, and fairly simple. She told all three what Kyle had done, and exactly what she was planning to do and why. Finally, before she arrived at the firm, she made a stop and picked up her special guest. Harvey had told her once that she could easily rule the world, but just for today, Donna was content with ruling the future.

Harold arrived right on time, and was passed a newspaper by Benjamin, who hovered just outside the associates area. Neither spoke, but that was due more to the fact that this was more important that being polite. So, Harold settled in at his desk, hiding a smile at the massive pile of paperwork at Kyle's desk. “Morning, Kyle.”

“Not now, Harold. I have to finish this.” Kyle was tired, irritated and only two thirds through the files. He would have been done already if he hadn't had to do them in triplicate.

“Oh, sure... I just thought.. Oh, can I help you ma'am?” Harold stood, holding his paper firmly in his hand.

“Do you work here, young man?” The tone drew even Kyle's attention, and he looked up, seeing the frail woman standing there, looking angry enough to put Louis to shame. “If so, why don't you tell me the meaning of this.” She threw down a newspaper, the front page showing the title of “Killer At Large!” in large bold print. Underneath was a photo of the front of the building.

Kyle stared at the paper, shock and dread filling his veins. He didn't like this, not at all. He snuck a glance at Harold's paper, which showed an identical title and picture. Dread filling his heart, Kyle glanced back up at the older woman.

“I honestly don't know, ma'am.” Harold followed Donna's script perfectly, down to the uncertain look and shaky voice, not that it was hard, Mike's grandmother was pretty scary at that moment. “I just got here... I was going to ask Kyle here about it.. I mean...” Here the skittish man glanced at Kyle. “He's worked here longer than I have...”

“I see... You.” Katherine wasn't acting angry, she really was. When Donna had arrived at her nursing home that morning, she had been so happy to hear hat her Michael was awake, but when Donna had admitted that it was Kyle who had done it, pushing her precious grandson in front of a car, for reasons that the redhead still refused to mention, her heart had broken all over again. She would allow Donna her plan, would even follow it, playing the roll of hurt, angry, protective grandmother, if it meant that the callous young man sitting before her got exactly what he deserved. She pointed at Harold, “Go find someone that actually knows what this is all about.” She snapped her order, making a note to apologize to the nervous blond later. “While you tell me who did this to my Michael.”

* * *

Harold bolted when the older woman snapped at him, vanishing down the hall and around the corner where Donna, Roger and Benjamin were watching. “Man... she's scary.”

“I know, it's wonderful.” Donna was so proud of Gran, and more convinced than ever that this woman was her idol.

“Hardly. She shouldn't even be here.” Benjamin inserted his opinion. “She should be with Michael, not here making... _that_ , miserable.”

“You hush.” Donna glared until the technician looked away. “Kyle deserves whatever she does to him.” She turned slightly, looking up at Roger, who was glaring at the scene. “We'll give her a bit then go in and do our part.”

“Understood.” Roger was a man of few words normally, and even more so when he was angry. He was to insure that Kyle knew that he couldn't hide any longer, couldn't cover up the unwarranted attack.

* * *

“I..don't know what you are talking about... Mike wasn't here yesterday.” Kyle knew that he had to play it cool, pretend ignorance. But this woman, who was most likely Mike's grandmother, was staring at him, like she knew everything about him. He started to look back down at his work, but was startled when she slammed her cane onto his desk with more force than a frail old woman should have.

“Don't you lie to me.” Katherine continued to glare, refusing to let him escape. “This paper says that someone here murdered my grandson!” This part was thankfully false, but Kyle didn't know that. “Read it, then tell me who it was.”

With no other option, Kyle grabbed the paper scanning the article with trepidation. It explained that witnesses reported the event, and that the victim, a Michael Ross had died do to his injuries at a local hospital during the night. The description of the attacker was vague, for which Kyle was thankful, but that the onlookers had seen the man exiting the building several times before, which was not a good thing. He glanced up at the old woman, who's glare hadn't lessened at all. “I.. honestly don't know what to tell you, ma'am.” That part, at least, was true.

Donna chose that moment to arrive, with Roger at her heels. “What is going on here?” She used her most authoritative voice, and Roger crossed his arms, looking every inch the ex-military that he was. Harold hovered just behind, looking nervous.

Katherine scowled. “I want to know what happened to my grandson.” She gestured at Kyle like he was beneath her, which irritated the younger man.

Donna raised an eyebrow, more impressed by the gesture than anything, and vowing to remember it. “Are you Mike's grandmother?” Donna kept her voice soft, not looking a bit surprised. “I'm so sorry. We were going to contact you later today... How did you find out?” She noted Kyle's head snapping toward her, shock etched everywhere.

“It's in the paper! Someone here murdered him. Michael was such a good boy, and he didn't deserve that.” Tears appeared in her pale blue eyes, and Donna wasn't sure if they were real or fake. “I..” Katherine let her face crumble, eliciting sympathetic noises from Harold. “I just... want to know why....” She sniffed for good measure.

Donna decided that now was the perfect time to make her announcement. “Don't you worry.” She moved close, “I can tell you everything you need to know.”

Kyle's eyes widened. “You can?” The grip on the paper tightened, and he briefly considered making an excuse and leaving, but Roger was blocking the hall that led to both the elevators and the bathrooms.

“Of course I can.” Donna smiled sweetly at him, “I'm Donna, I know everything that goes on around here.” She nodded to Roger, who returned it, and moved to help Katherine into a chair, movements gentle and careful. “I know exactly what you did and why.”

Kyle stood up so quickly that he chair tipped over. “I didn't do anything! You have no right to accuse me of anything!”

“Really?” Donna's tone grew icy. “Would you still say that if you knew that I have the note you gave Mike? Or that Harvey saw you push him in front of the car?”

Kyle's face went white, and he took a step backward. “I...”

“You what?” Katherine spoke up now. “What could possibly be your excuse for doing that to my grandson?”

“You know, if it wasn't for you it wouldn't have happened at all!” Kyle shouted, pointing at Katherine. “He just had to take offense, and threaten to go to Jessica. All because he wanted to make sure you stayed in your comfy home!”

Roger moved quickly, grabbing Kyle's arm and keeping him in place. Katherine just stared, confused while Donna lost her temper and leaning over the desk, slapped Kyle with all her strength. “How _dare_ you blame her! This is your fault. Because Mike is better than you, you couldn't just try harder, work longer. No, you threatened an elderly woman, blackmailed someone, then when that failed, tried to kill someone. Oh, and by the way, Jessica knows all about it, and she's furious.” Donna nodded to Roger again. “Make sure he's in her office when she arrives. We have to go and see Mike now.” Her tone softened.

“What? But.. the paper said he's dead!” Kyle blurted out, angry, confused and trying to think of a way out of this.

“That's because I made it to look that way.” Benjamin stepped out, looking stern. “It wasn't hard to do.”

Kyle started protesting, but Roger ignored him, dragging him forcibly out of the associates area.

Harold, with more sensitivity than anyone would have guessed, motioned to Benjamin. “Hey.. let's go get some coffee...” He tilted his head toward Katherine, then Donna. “Tell Mike we said hi, okay?”

Donna nodded, and waiting until they had left, knelt down next to Gran. “Gran.. I'm sorry for not telling you... Harvey and I really did think it would be better if Mike told you... because.. we don't know why he didn't tell anyone. We can guess, but.. only he knows.” For the first time ever, Donna felt that she was inadequate, failing to explain this to this strong woman.

“I know, sweetie.” Katherine patted the younger woman's hand. “You may not understand, but I do. It has been just the two of us for so long. Nothing comes before family, and you do whatever you can for them. It became our motto after my son and daughter-in-law died. Unless you were there, during that difficult time, you wouldn't be able to completely understand...” She offered Donna a wan smile, thankful that the ordeal was mostly over. “Let's go see our boys, sweetie.”


End file.
